Power Struggle
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Three girls acquire strange powers and don't know how to control them. They search for someone who can teach them control and they make some new friends along the way. Hiei X OC, Kurama X OC, Jin X OC, and Touya X OC
1. Chapter 1  Out of Control

Disclaimer: I just own my OC's based off of me and my friend. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>Outside of an apartment, somewhere in town, there was a girl sitting outside on the ground staring at the sky. She had brown hair, medium length, with her bangs parted to the right of her head, and hazel green eyes. It was a warm, sunny day. A wind blew and the girl flipped out when a larger carpenter bee was blown her way. She screamed and then flames shot out from her body, burning anything a few inches away from her, including the bee. She panicked and ran back inside, hoping no one had seen her.<p>

Kaiya Ishii, age 18, ability: burning flames.

* * *

><p>Around the same time across town, another girl was walking on a college campus about to get something to eat. She had short, brown hair and blue eyes. She was going to meet a few of her friends at the cafeteria. She looked up at the sky, deep in thought. No one was around her which made the walk feel a little eerier. All of a sudden, she started shrinking, well, more like falling through the ground. She stopped and panicked, looking around her to make sure no one was around. She grabbed onto a streetlight and pulled herself up and continued to the cafeteria.<p>

Mikazuki Midorikawa, age 18, ability: the power of shadows.

* * *

><p>Getting ready to leave her apartment, a girl with brown eyes and auburn hair grabbed her keys and started to walk out of her apartment when she started thinking about a movie she watched. As soon as she had, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was her roommate telling her she forgot something, she turned around to see a monster from the movie she had seen. She ran out of her apartment being chased by the creature when it suddenly disappeared. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she continued to go to the cafeteria.<p>

Suki Kawai, age 19, ability: illusions.

* * *

><p>"Kaiya, are you okay? You look pale."<p>

"Yeah Sui. I'm fine. I'm just late meeting my friends."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

Kaiya tensed up. "No, no. It's fine. I won't be long. We just have to go over something for a project is all."

"You've been acting really weird lately," Sui observed skeptically before she shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm going to call Akina and see if she wants to see a movie. See you later." Sui went into her room and closed the door.

Sui Araki, age 17, Kaiya's step-sister.

After making sure Sui was on the phone Kaiya grabbed her keys and left the apartment, locking the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Suki, over here!" Mikazuki called out, waving at Suki.<p>

"Hey! What's up?" she asked looking around. "Is Kaiya late? She's never late to anything."

"Don't I know it? She always shows up to lab like an hour early. I wonder if something happened to her."

Just as Mikazuki said that, Kaiya ran through the cafeteria doors gasping for air. "Guys, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, Kaiya. Are you alright? What happened?" Suki asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"It happened again. I couldn't stop it."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad no one was around, but I started sinking into the ground."

"Yeah? Well at least you weren't being chase by a creature from a movie you watched last night."

"Suki, Kaiya and I told you not to watch those movies until we figure out what's causing this."

"I'm really scared guys. I'm afraid that Sui might come up behind me and scare me and get caught in the flames. I don't want that to happen. I need to get control of this."

Kaiya was on the verge of tears when Mika remembered something she had read online. "Hey guys, I know what we can do. I found an article online about a woman who can help people with special powers learn to control them. She lives in the mountains not far from here. We don't have school this week. I think we should go."

"But what am I going to do about Sui? She can't come with us and she's still too young to stay by herself. I mean I know she's seventeen, but she doesn't know how to cook."

"Didn't she cook for us last week," Suki asked.

"Yes and no. It was all processed, frozen, and canned food. I don't want her eating that garbage. She eats that stuff when she gets upset. I'm trying to get her to eat healthier."

"When did you become her mother?" Mika asked, teasing her friend.

"When her mother told her I had to take care of her. A lot has been going on back home and both her mom and my mom agreed it would be better for her to stay here, away from her father and step-father. Too much drama there."

"Can she stay with one of her friends?" Mika asked.

"Well, she only has a few friends. I can ask her to stay with Akina for the week, until we come home."

"You go home and tell her and pack and we'll come to get you when we're done packing, okay?" Suki suggested.

"Sounds good. See you guys later."

* * *

><p>Akina and her mother came to pick Sui up. Sui, with her suitcase, had been waiting outside with her sister sitting on the ground pouting. Kaiya noticed her disappointment. "Are you all right, Sui?" she asked.<p>

"Of course I'm not all right! You promised we spend this week together. You're always at school and when you're home you barely stay in the same room as me. Are you mad at me?"

Kaiya felt terrible, but she knew her powers were dangerous. "I'm sorry, but don't worry. When I get back from this trip we can do whatever you want, okay?"

"Fine."

Kaiya watched as Sui left with Akina. As soon as they left, Mikazuki and Suki showed up. Kaiya put her suitcase in Suki's trunk and got in. They drove off to find this mysterious trainer hoping that she would be able to help them.


	2. Chapter 2  First Meeting

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

><p>"I think we're here," Suki said as the three friends looked at the incredibly long flight of stairs.<p>

"Are you sure Suki?" Kaiya asked.

"Hey, the GPS said this was it. You would know if you hadn't fallen asleep."

Mikazuki started laughing and then Suki joined her which irritated Kaiya. "What are you two laughing at?"

Mikazuki stopped laughing long enough to say, "We didn't know you had a fear of mice."

"Shut up! Those things are freaky. You don't know the things I've seen."

"Way to be over dramatic, Kaiya," Suki laughed.

Annoyed by her two friends, Kaiya shot a warning flame at them. "I'm really not in the mood. I got no sleep last night since I was too busy helping Sui pack and now she's really angry at me for not being there for her. I really hope this instructor can tell us what's going on these powers."

"You really need to chill," Mika said and Suki laughed at her obvious joke. "Look, it seems like every time you get scared, angry, or annoyed your powers get out of control. Just don't get upset over anything."

"You know I have a short temper. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Hey Kaiya, look! A mouse!" Suki yelled, creating an illusion of a small mouse in her hand.

Kaiya screamed and ducked letting out some more flames, almost hitting her friends. Mika turned to Suki. "Do you mind?"

"Nope!" Suki exclaimed as she smiled.

They left their suitcases in Suki's van. There was no way they were going to be able to carry them up the stairs. After an hour of walking up the stairs, they finally made it to the top. Standing in front of a temple, the girls looked around to see if there was anyone around. Upon seeing no one, they walked up to the entrance of the temple.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Suki called into the temple.

There was a few seconds of silence before a woman walked to the entrance. "Yes? And what would three young girls like you be doing all the way out here?" the elderly woman asked.

Kaiya seemed to be hesitant to trust the woman…she had trust issues. "Um, my friend here," she said motioning towards Mikazuki, "said that she found an article online about someone who could help us learn to control our powers. We recently got these powers out of nowhere and they're causing problems."

"I see. Well hurry up and come inside." She looked at the girls and saw that they had no luggage. "Didn't you bring anything with you? I assume you know that this won't be a one day thing."

The girls looked at each other and then back at the woman. "We didn't know how to get our bags up the stairs," Mika said hesitantly. "Getting ourselves up was a workout."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, though she did understand that these young girls were probably as lazy as her apprentice always was. "Don't worry. There are some people here who will help you. Come with me."

The girls followed her into an open courtyard and saw seven other people. One of the guys with slicked back, black hair looked over at them dumbfounded.

"Hey Urameshi, what's up?"

"Looks like we have company," he responded pointing at the girls.

"We have names, you know?" Kaiya said, already aggravated at the guy's attitude.

"Well sorry," he said, also irritated. "Why don't you introduce yourselves then?"

"First, dimwit, they need some help with their bags."

"Oh come on grandma, they should carry their own stuff."

"Just get off your lazy ass and help."

"Come on Urameshi. Let's help 'em out."

"Whatever, Kuwabara."

He reluctantly agreed. He and Kuwabara went to get their bags while they waited. When they returned, everyone gathered outside and sat around introducing themselves.

"My name is Genkai and I'm a psychic. Now you said you have recently acquired powers. Why don't you tell us about them?"

Kaiya did not want to say anything, so Mika started talking.

"My name is Mikazuki Midorikawa. I'm eighteen years old and recently I started—" she said starting to sink in the grass. She grabbed onto a rock with many people staring at her. "Yeah, I started doing that. Oh, and help." One of the other guys with bushy, red hair and light blue eyes flew over to her and helped her out from the ground. "Thanks." Smiling, he flew back to where he was sitting.

Suki told of her powers next. "Lately, I've been thinking about things, like creatures from movies and things like that, and then all of a sudden they appear right in front of me…well, last time it was behind me...but I can feel them and they chase me. I don't know how it happens. By the way, I'm Suki Kawai and I'm nineteen years old."

The shortest guy of the bunch, who had spiky, black hair and crimson colored eyes, let out a large breath of air, as if annoyed. "This bores me. I don't care about any of this or their powers. If you need me I'll be in a tree."

"Oh come on, Hiei. There's only one more girl who has to introduce herself. Just wait a minute."

"Kurama, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Why? Is something wrong with Yukina?" the guy who Genkai had referred to as "dimwit" said snickering.

"And why the hell would I care about Yukina?" Hiei exclaimed outraged.

"Hey you better be nice to her. I invited her here today. She should be here soon," the orange haired guy named Kuwabara said.

"What?"

Both dimwit and Kurama began to laugh. No one else but Genkai and a blue haired girl got the joke. Both women put their head to their hand, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll stay. Hurry up and tell us your power," Hiei grumbled while glaring at the girl.

Kaiya stayed silent. She didn't know if she should trust them, especially with this guy glaring at her. It was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Mika elbowed her in the side. "Ow! Fine, I'll talk. My name is Kaiya Ishii. I'm eighteen. Whenever I get scared or angry or annoyed, flames shoot out from my body and instantly incinerate anything around me. I can't control it and I'm worried I might hurt my sister who I'm taking care of."

What Kaiya said piqued Hiei's interest, but he dismissed it, jumped up into a tree, and closed his eyes. "Don't mind Hiei. He's a real jerk. My name's Kazuma Kuwabara. Nice to meet you."

Mika whispered to Suki, "I don't know if it's nice to meet him." She was commenting on his grating voice, and the two girls laughed.

Dimwit pushed Kuwabara out of the way. "No one cares. Anyway, the name's Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei's not that bad."

"Yes, he's just not a people person. My name is Kurama."

Mika turned to the red-haired guy that helped her. "What's your name?" she asked him.

Blushing, he responded in an Irish accent, "My name be Jin. It be a pleasure, miss." He motioned towards another guy wearing blue leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. "And his name be Touya."

Touya motioned his hand for a slight wave. "Pleasure." Then he folded his arms again. His eyes remained closed the entire time.

"And I'm Botan," the blue-haired girl announced. "It's really great to meet you three."

"Master Genkai, are you home?" a voice rang out to the courtyard.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled running in the direction of the girl's voice.

Hiei looked down from the tree to see Yukina walk into the courtyard. Kaiya noticed that he was staring at Yukina, but then he turned away and closed his eyes. Kaiya wanted to know what was up.

"Anyway, this is Yukina," Kuwabara said introducing her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said smiling. "What are your names?"

"Mikazuki Midorikawa."

"Suki Kawai."

"Kaiya Ishii," Kaiya said hesitantly.

"Anyway, we should probably start discussing your powers. I know these abilities you've acquired. Mikazuki, you have the power of shadows. You can sink into your own shadow, or any shadow really. You could also store objects in your shadow. It's a tricky power to use. Suki, you have the power of illusions. You can create illusions from your thoughts, dreams, or memories. Anything you think about can become a weapon. And you Kaiya, your power is the burning flame. That power is a little more difficult to explain.

"None of the powers are easily manageable. Mikazuki's power is linked to her focus, Suki's is linked to her consciousness and state of mind, both which are related. Separately, Kaiya, your power is linked to your emotions, which could be even more dangerous. We are going to have to work on getting you to control them as soon as possible."

"Well, we do have this week, but then we have to get back to school," Mika announced.

"And I have to get back to my sister."

"You have a sister?" Yukina asked.

"Yes," she admitted, not feeling as nervous when she heard Yukina's kind voice. "She's seventeen. Her name is Sui."

"Does she know?" Yusuke asked.

Kaiya was pissed and glared at him. "Know what?"

"You know, about your fire powers?"

Kaiya calmed herself down and looked down to the ground. "No, I haven't told her. She'd be better off not knowing, although, she does think I'm avoiding her. I feel bad, but at least she's safe." Hiei glanced down at the girl again, but no one noticed.

"We understand. Don't worry. I have something that may help." Kurama went to a backpack that he brought with him. He took out a black, stone ring. "This should help you gain control of your powers. It's a rare artifact that has a suppressing ability. It should keep your powers under control even when your emotions aren't."

Kaiya took the ring, still a little hesitant, but glad that she had a way to be around her sister without putting her in danger. "Thank you. But what about Mika and Suki?"

"Controlling your focus or your consciousness is much easier than controlling emotions," Touya said finally moving away from the tree.

"Yeah, you don't know them…"

"So," Suki said changing the subject, "how did you guys get your powers?"

Everyone looked at each other, each a little hesitant, but of course Kuwabara had no problem telling about how pretty much everyone there except him, Genkai, and Botan were demons and that Botan was the grim reaper and he had spiritual awareness. Yusuke tried to get him to shut up, but Kurama could already see how the fight was going to turn out and got in Yusuke's way to prevent it.

"Wait," Mika said. "You mean to tell us you're demons?"

A moment of silence was then broken by the three girls yelling out, "COOL!" to everyone's surprise.

"It doesn't bother you?" Yusuke asked.

"Why should it?" Kaiya asked. "Are you planning on destroying us or something?"

"Well no, but—"

"But nothing. We think it's awesome," Mika chimed in.

All of a sudden, Kaiya's cell phone rang. "It's my sister. I have to take this." She walked back inside the temple.

"How does she have reception up here," Mika questioned.

"So what's the deal with this sister of hers," Yusuke asked.

"Long story short, it's her step-sister. Sui's mother and Kaiya's mother agreed Kaiya should keep an eye on her. Their mothers are like best friends, which is good for Kaiya and Sui because they didn't get to see each other for a while after Kaiya's mom divorced Sui's dad," Mika explained.

"Where are you guys from?" Kurama asked.

"We're from the university town nearby," Suki replied.

"Hey, that's where we live," Kuwabara said.

"Hey cool," Mika said as Kaiya came back into the courtyard looking incredibly pale. She had the ring on her finger. "Why are you wearing that now and why do you look so pale?" Mika questioned.

"Because Akina's mother was in an accident and Sui is at the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, she just had a small asthma attack," Kaiya said, trying to stay strong when it was obvious she was panicking.

"You should go attend to your sister now, but I expect to see you back here every weekend so we can start your training," said their new teacher.

"Okay, we'll be back," Mika replied.

The three girls ran down the stairs, leaving their stuff behind. They weren't even thinking when they left it (shocker). "Hey, they forgot their stuff," Kuwabara said.

"When we return home, we can stop by the university and see if we can find where they are by tracing their energy. We can give it back to them then," Kurama suggested.

"We'll see them later then," Yusuke retorted.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

><p>Later Touya mentioned that they might be able to find them at the hospital. Kurama had recently gotten his license, so he drove the six of them to the hospital in a van. They made it to the hospital and wanted to see how this sister of Kaiya's was doing. The demons didn't really understand what asthma was, but Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara did and they were actually a little worried about this girl, especially after seeing how her sister reacted. They asked a nurse where they would be able to find the three girls, luckily Kurama and Touya remembered their names. The nurse questioned who they were and, when they said "friends," gave them the room number and they went to find the girls. Upon seeing Mika and Suki, they walked over to them.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Suki asked spotting the group.

"Well, we told you we lived in the area. Plus, you airheads forgot your stuff," Yusuke said, attempting to lighten the mood with a joke.

Mika and Suki were not amused. "Where's Kaiya?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's with her sister. Apparently there's more than just the asthma thing going on, but we don't know. I think Kaiya said something about them being run off the road. Sui had the asthma attack because she started panicking with the guy chasing them. Apparently it's happened to her before in another accident when they were younger," Suki explained to them.

"That's a little strange," Yusuke said.

"Yeah well, don't mess with Kaiya when you see her. She's really upset and will try to strangle you if you piss her off," Mika said. "She's has a really short temper and it gets even more short when something happens to her sister."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Kurama whispered under his breath.

Hiei heard him and glared at him. Yusuke caught what happened and was trying to restrain himself from bursting out into laughter. Kaiya came out of the room and saw the guys. Slightly aggravated from her situation and shocked that the people she had met earlier were there, she muttered, "What do you guys want?"

"Well, we wanted to bring your stuff to you-" Kurama began until interrupted by Yusuke.

"More like we were told to bring you your stuff by Genkai."

Kurama elbowed him as a silent reminder that Kaiya was upset and continued, "And we also wanted to make sure your sister was okay."

"Well, thanks for bringing our stuff and as for my sister, she's okay. She's just a little shaken up, that's all. It reminded her of an accident we were in a long time ago. That day we thought she was going to give herself an asthma attack from panicking, but we got her to keep calm." Kaiya zoned out for a minute before saying, "If you guys want to meet her, you can, but I don't want her knowing about anything."

"Understood," Kurama responded, "but when you introduce me, you might want to tell her my name is Shuichi Minamino. That's my human name."

The three girls were a little confused about what he said. They thought he was a demon and had no idea why he had a "human name" as he called it. Kaiya took them in to meet her sister. Only Hiei waited outside the room looking into the room through a large window. Sui was very happy to meet Kaiya's new friends. She didn't like the guy everyone called Kuwabara. He annoyed her with his stupidity and unintelligent remarks, though he did seem kind. She rather liked Kur- I mean Shuichi - who seemed to know a lot about everything. She found him the most interesting. Kaiya thought that her asthma attack had really affected her because she didn't seem to notice Jin's pointy ears or his horn which really worried Kaiya _Seriously,_ she thought, _how could you miss that?_

Kaiya left the room to go get some air and saw Hiei looking through the window. "Why are you watching us?" she asked him, still frustrated with the whole day.

"Hn. What's it to you? What I do is not of your concern," Hiei answered turning and walking away.

Kaiya still wanted to know what was up with him and his attitude, but she was too emotionally exhausted and didn't want to care. She stopped thinking about it and went outside sitting down on a bench and looking up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the group, Jin and Touya had left with Suki and Mika to go get something to eat. Kuwabara had gotten lost somewhere in the hospital and couldn't find his way back to the room. The nurses wouldn't help him either running around to their other patients. Yusuke and Kurama had opted to stay back with Sui although Yusuke really wanted to go eat something too. "So, how do you like living with your sister?" he asked sitting backwards on a chair.<p>

"I love it. We've had so much fun, although lately she's been acting really weird. I thought she was trying to avoid me or something. She would usually leave a room if I came in and lock herself in her own room, leaving me to watch TV or whatever. I thought I made her mad and that she was trying to get me to want to leave. I feel bad 'cause I know she loves me, but I don't know. It's just been weird."

"Don't worry too much about it. Your sister does love you and I'm sure she'll be spending more time with you as well. We all made an agreement just to meet some weekends anyway," Kurama said. He then thought he shouldn't have mentioned the weekends.

"I wish I could come, but I know she needs time with her friends like I do. Just, well, I like you guys," she said looking at Kurama. "Would you guys come to visit us sometimes, so I can hang with you too?"

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged glances. Kurama said they would have to talk to Kaiya first about when everyone was free in their schedules. Sui accepted their answer and shut her eyes to rest. Yusuke and Kurama then left the room. Neither of them knew how Mika, Suki, or Kaiya felt about them, although it seemed like Mika and Suki were okay with them. Kaiya seemed to be having problems adjusting to their presence.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you two staying?" Mika asked Jin.<p>

"I be stayin' with Urameshi. His ma don' pay much attention to me. Touya has been stayin' with Kurama. They be two peas in a pod."

"Wow, you talk just as fast as I do," Mika remarked.

"You don't talk that fast," Touya said.

"You haven't seen her after she's had caffeine," Suki teased. "Her words blur together."

"Caffeine?" Jin asked confused.

"Oh Suki, look," Mika said taking out a Frappuccino.

"Oh God, not a Frappuccino," Suki said laughing.

"A what?" Touya replied.

The girls explained to the two clueless demons about certain junk foods that they liked. Touya explained that at Kurama's they only eat organic foods and never have too much "caffeine" while Jin explained that he and Yusuke usually went out to Keiko's family's restaurant since all that was in his house was bottles of beer and vodka. They didn't know that much about other food humans ate.

"Wait, wait, wait…Who's Keiko?" Mika asked.

Jin and Touya looked at each other and then smiled and laughed. "She be Urameshi's girlfriend. Although the two a them go a' it quite a lot."

"That idiot has a girlfriend?" Mika shouted in shock.

The four laughed at Mika's spot on perception of Yusuke. Even Jin found it funny. "We better get back to Kaiya and Sui," Suki suggested, still cracking up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Touya asked.

"She'll be like this for a while. She has these random laughing fits," Mika answered with a casual shrug. "Anyway, let's go back."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Sui asked as Hiei entered the room closing the door. She had a weird feeling about him. His demeanor made her feel uncomfortable, as it did many others.<p>

"Hiei. You met my - what's the word? - teammates, earlier."

"Oh, so you're friends with Yusuke and Shuichi?"

Upon hearing the word "friends," his demeanor changed. Sui had talent when it came to reading people. He stiffened up when he heard the word and slightly turned away from her. "If that's what you want to call them. Anyway, I heard your sister say someone was following your friend's mother. What else can you tell me?"

"What are you? A cop? Detective?" Sui teased. She noticed that Hiei didn't find the joke funny and she watched him narrow his eyes at her. "What's up with you? I was only kidding. Anyway, if you're not a cop, why are you so interested in what happened?"

"That's my business," he answered looking away from her, slightly irritated. "Anyway, what happened?" He had just finished asking that question as Kaiya walked back into the room.

"What are you doing in here with my sister?" Kaiya asked acting like the over-protective sister she was.

"Your friend was just asking me about the accident."

"Why?" Kaiya and Hiei glared at each other. She now felt like Hiei was meddling in her life, and despite her curiosity of his she was not liking his attention. "I need to talk to you. Now." The two left the room leaving Sui to wonder why Kaiya was so upset with Hiei. He didn't really seem that bad, except for his personality which she thought he was kind of lacking. She did realize that his temper seemed to match her sister's. She silently laughed to herself as she waited for the others to come back.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Kurama saw Kaiya and Hiei go outside, both seething. They were worried that something was about to happen, knowing their friend, and followed them outside. Mika, Suki, Jin, and Touya saw them and also followed. And Kuwabara was still lost and was now apparently on the roof of the hospital and saw Kaiya and Hiei outside the hospital, but he couldn't really see or hear them.<p>

"What were you thinking asking my sister about the accident? What were you even doing talking to her? You're a stranger to her. You should have realized that an older sibling would get pissed at a person they barely know talking to their younger sibling when they're stressed. Don't you know anything?" Kaiya screamed.

"I was just trying to find out who the person was that put her in there. Isn't that what you want? To find out who did this to her? I would want to know so I could finish the guy off myself," Hiei screamed right back at her.

They spent a good half hour arguing and insulting each other. It ended with Kaiya calling Hiei a "stupid bastard" and Hiei calling her a "foolish bitch" and then Hiei running off and Kaiya going back to her sister. The others just stood there in shock and so were a bunch of people who had witnessed the entire fight. Mika was the first to say anything. "Well, I think they'll get along great."

"Yeah, not really," Yusuke retorted. "You don't know how bad he was trying to hold back his urge to kill her."

"And you don't know how hard it was for Kaiya not to punch him," Suki responded.

"Trust me, that wouldn't be smart. She wouldn't be able to land a punch on that guy," Kuwabara said coming from out of nowhere.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed. "Where the hell did you come from? And where the heck have you been anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, embarrassed. "Anyway, I'm here now and heard pretty much the ending of the fight. Do I want to know?"

"We should go check on them," Mika said.

"No, we should go check on her and leave Hiei alone for a little while," Kurama said. "Just let him blow of some steam."

"Yeah but last time he did that a building burned down," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Oh come on. It was abandoned," Yusuke reminded him. "You know he's a big softie deep down."

"Deep, deep down," Suki whispered to Mika causing her friend to laugh.

"Anyway, we better go back to Sui's room. They'll probably let her go home soon," said Mika, incredibly fast.

"Oops, caffeine finally kicked in," said Suki.


	4. Chapter 4  The First Fight

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (Yes, I'm being repetitive)

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Sui was in the hospital, and Kaiya could actually be around her with the help of the ring. Their relationship had gotten much better. Both of them were thankful for that. Kaiya was still angered, even now, about her fight with Hiei. She still wanted to know why he had even cared about what happened. Truth is Kaiya saw how upset Sui was when the police were asking her questions. Something about what she said had bothered Kaiya as well as Sui herself. Sui had a talent for reading people. Kaiya knew that for a while, but when her sister spoke, it had been as if Sui heard her thoughts. Kaiya shook off the idea, finding it impossible for anyone, especially her innocent sister, to be able to read minds. She was worried that whoever had caused the accident knew something about her sister as well. Being untrusting, Kaiya didn't feel comfortable with strangers getting involved.<p>

"Shuichi said he was coming over today," Sui said out of nowhere.

Shocked, Kaiya asked, "When did he talk to you?"

"He called earlier. He wanted to come by to see how I was doing."

"It's been three weeks and he's seen you pretty much once every single week."

"Don't forget he saw me twice that one week when he came to pick you up."

"Yeah, okay. You know, come to think of it, how are you feeling?"

"You know, you ask that same question to me every day, Kaiya."

Kaiya thought back over the last few weeks and realized that she had been asking Sui that quite often. She thought for a minute that she was worse than Kurama, but then realized that she had a reason to ask whereas Kurama didn't. The demon didn't really know her sister save that she was her sister. Just as she thought this, there was a knock on the door. Sui jumped to answer the door. Kurama and Hiei came in, to Kaiya's surprise. Hiei refused to look Kaiya in the eye, since he was still held anger towards her. Kaiya, feeling uncomfortable, went into the kitchen to "get some snacks" as she called it. She felt the need to avoid Hiei.

Sui whispered to Kurama, "It's really ironic. Her name means forgiveness yet she still hasn't gotten over the fight." This made Kurama chuckle. "Although, she will forgive him eventually."

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Their attitudes match. I can read people and they act exactly alike. I mean, there's a lot I don't know about Hiei, but he seems to act the way my sis does."

Hiei could tell they were talking about him, which annoyed him greatly. He started walking around the apartment. He felt like he was in a prison minus the bars. He walked by the kitchen where he saw Kaiya cooking. She didn't seem to notice him, so he just stood there watching before he scoffed at her and went back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Suki, I am going to kill you," Mika said.<p>

"What? I didn't do anything," Suki whined, then smiled.

"Oh, so all those spiders in my room didn't have anything to do with you?"

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"You're so dead."

Mika began chasing Suki when she started sinking into the ground. Suki rushed to help her and then laughed at the fact that Mika's power ended the fight. She kept teasing Mika who had already zoned out. She was thinking about someone, which others may have found strange given her predicament; however, her friends knew that her attention wandered a lot which was the reason she needed this training

"Earth to Mika-chan. What's with you?" Mika didn't answer. She felt the wind blow and thought of the wind demon she had developed a crush on.

_About a week ago they wandered away from Genkai's temple and ended up near a stream. Mika began jumping on the rocks to get across the river. Jin beat her by flying over to the other side. Mika continued jumping when her body phased through a rock and she fell into the fast moving river. She was about to go over a waterfall, because there always has to be a waterfall. Jin managed to get her out of the water and back on land just in time. As he set her down on the ground, their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they heard the voices of their friends who had been searching for them._

"Hello? Mika? Are you in there?" Suki asked knocking on her dazed friend's head.

The girl glared at her friend. "You really want to die, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Where did Sui go?" Kaiya asked Kurama.<p>

"I'm not sure. I left the room for only a second and then came back to find it empty."

"And where did that jerk go?"

"I don't know that either."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" a familiar, angered voice cried out.

Kaiya and Kurama went outside to find Sui with a fearful look on her face, Hiei ready to kill her, and a shattered sword in between them. "What's going on out here?" Kaiya asked. Upon seeing her sister, Sui went behind Kaiya to hide from Hiei.

"That won't do you any good. I'm not afraid to attack either of you."

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled, knowing that Hiei was about to unleash his powers.

Kaiya told Sui to go back inside the apartment while she straitened things out. Sui went inside and shut the porch door tight. She closed the blinds since she could see her sister didn't want her to know what was up but peaked out in secret.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to my sister again! If you ever hurt her I will kill you!"

Hiei crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hn. Don't make me laugh. You would never be able to-"

While Hiei was speaking with his eyes closed, Kaiya went behind him and kicked him in the back. Hiei was surprised at how strong she was, though she was still no match for him. That had just been a cheap shot and, if he had been watching her, it wouldn't have happened. He still smirked at the fact that Kaiya snuck up on him. It was sneaky and conniving, and he was impressed, but that didn't mean she was off the hook. Kurama attempted to break up the fight, but failed. Hiei and Kaiya kept hitting each other. Sui watched in disbelief as she saw her sister fighting, which she had never seen before, and couldn't get over how Hiei was hitting her. Both of them were bleeding a little which freaked Sui out. They had to have been hitting each other pretty hard for that to happen. Eventually, Kaiya let her guard down allowing Hiei to deliver the final blow of their fight. Kaiya wiped the blood from her mouth, both fighters breathing heavily, and then she started to laugh.

"And what do you find so funny? I just beat you."

"Yes, and it was a really fun fight. I'm not in that much pain, although I know I'm going to be feeling it more tomorrow. I've never fought like that before. What a rush." She continued to laugh. Hiei was thoroughly confused. He seemed to notice a pattern. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara enjoyed fighting, and even enjoyed losing. Did all humans find losing this entertaining?

Sui was in shock. First her sister fought in one of the craziest fights she had ever seen, and now she was now bleeding, yet laughing hysterically. What was going on with Kaiya? Sui had to find out and she knew Kaiya's friends would be able to answer her curiosity.. She went to find her sister's phone.

Mika's cell phone rang. "Hello? Kaiya? What's up?"

_"You guys need to get over here now!"_

"Sui? Why are you-?"

_"Just come over. Something's wrong with Kaiya."_

Sui hung up, and Mika looked at Suki. Mika told Suki what Sui had said and they rushed to Suki's car. They arrived at Kaiya's apartment fifteen minutes later. Sui had been waiting for them. She let them in and told them to look outside, but not allow Kaiya to see them. The three of them peaked through the blinds and saw Kaiya on the ground injured and laughing. At this point Kurama was even laughing. Hiei stood there, still puzzled by her reaction, and irritated by the seemingly never-ending laughter. Mika and Suki were shocked at the sight, but more of the fact that Sui had seen the whole fight.

Kaiya finally stopped laughing. "Hey, what are we going to do about these injuries? Sui can't see them and I'm not going to the hospital. How can I explain any of this?"

Kurama looked around and saw a blanket left outside on someone's porch. He brought it to Kaiya and said they would return in later. That would help conceal the torn clothing and the blood on her arms. If Sui asked about her hair or face, Kaiya would just say she fell. They were about to go inside and saw Mika, Suki, and Sui staring at them through the window. I guess they didn't have to hide anything after all.


	5. Chapter 5 The Prank

Disclaimer: I'm gonna mix it up a little. I don't own YYH; I don't own its characters; I own my OC's; I own the plot; I'm extremely bored; I'm trying to upload all my stories by tonight...I think that about covers it.

* * *

><p>After the fight, Kaiya realized she needed to tell Sui what was going on. After all, how would she be able to look at her the same way after that? To Kaiya's surprise, Sui accepted everything and welcomed her new friends, even Hiei who had just beaten the crap out of her sister. All of them started hanging out together around town. Sui even started going to their training sessions at Genkai's temple. Things had gotten a lot better. Sui started spending more time with Kurama, who she finally knew more about. She knew he was a fox demon named Kurama, but that he took refuge in a human and was born as Shuichi. Not like she understood it, but she accepted it.<p>

Hiei still couldn't stand being around Kaiya, although he found that he kept seeking her out. The two of them continued to get into "heated" arguments usually ending up with Kaiya getting injured. Sui didn't like that too much but she knew she couldn't stop them even if she tried. She told Mika that she was able to read what was going on with them. First, anytime Yukina was mentioned, Hiei's demeanor would change and he seemed to be a little protective of her. Then he would go instigate Kaiya, who would go out of her way to anger him into another fight. Mika didn't know what to make of it, but felt things would just work out. She had her own things to deal with. She and Jin had been spending more time together too and both of them enjoyed every minute they were together. No one else seemed to notice, except for Sui. Mika knew she knew and wondered how she got so good at reading people. She was a borderline mind reader. Mika went over to Genkai and was told to keep an eye on Sui.

Suki spent most of her time with Touya who was trying to teach her to focus her powers. She was still having problems with that especially in hers and Mika's oceanography class. The other day she had fallen asleep during the class and she dreamt that she, Mika, and Kaiya were in the middle of a gun fight. Mika woke her up and Suki realized that she had used her power to make it real and that everyone in the class was in a panic. Touya realized that Suki couldn't stay focused so he was trying to teach her to focus her illusions to another area. Suki finally made it to where she could transport her illusions wherever she wanted. She loved that Touya taught her to do that and convinced him and Mika to help her with a prank that she wanted to pull on Kuwabara. Mika agreed without hesitation. She had been dying to toy with Kuwabara; she really didn't like him that much. Touya thought it would be hilarious so he agreed too.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara was walking while reading his textbook since he had a test coming up. He was roaming the halls of the temple. "HI!" Mika said coming out of the wall.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he dropped his book.

Mika laughed as she went back into wall. Kuwabara started looking around for her waiting for her to pop out of the wall again. A cold air came over him, courtesy of Touya, which caused Kuwabara to head outside. Touya and Suki quietly laughed as they hid around the corner. It was Suki's turn to mess with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara finally got outside only to be face to face with a predator, an extraterrestrial from one of Suki's favorite movies: Alien, Predator, and AVP. Frozen with fear being face to face with a predator, Kuwabara stood there with his jaw dropped. He finally called upon his Spirit Sword and tried to slice through the predator, but Mika used her power on the predator and his sword just went through it. He tried and tried until he was too tired to continue. The predator was about to attack causing Kuwabara to curl into a ball waiting to get hit. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Mika, Suki, and Touya standing over him. He could see they were trying to hold back laughter.

"What's the matter with you guys? I could've been killed!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Mika asked with a smile on her face.

"You guys are seriously twisted!"

"Oh get over it," Suki said cheerfully.

"Humph!" he said storming away.

"Now that was fun," Touya laughed. "Now what was that thing?"

Suki patted him on the shoulder. "Next time you come over, you have to watch it."

"Yeah," Mika said. "It's her obsession."

* * *

><p>Kurama was sitting under a cherry blossom tree reading a book when he saw Kuwabara storming away. He called out to his friend, "Where are you off to now, Kuwabara?"<p>

"Those girls are sick. I'm going home." He started walking down the stairs.

Kurama had no idea what he was talking about, but shrugged it off. A few cherry blossoms fell onto his book as the wind blew. He looked up to the sky, deep in thought. All of a sudden he felt someone sit beside him and grab his hand.

"Hi there. Whatcha reading?" Sui asked innocently causing Kurama to smile.

"Romeo and Juliet. I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare lately."

"I've read that. Back in ninth grade. It's kind of a requirement in America."

"You're from America?"

"Yeah. Kaiya didn't tell you?"

"We haven't really spoken much. She's doesn't really talk much when she's here, since she's focused on learning to control her powers and, when we all hang out, she and Hiei get into an argument."

"She's really not a bad person."

"Trust me; I'm not saying she is. Both of them seek confrontation with each other. I think it's because deep down, they have a lot in common."

"I was thinking the same thing. I honestly think Kaiya likes him, but she won't admit it to anyone, not even me. I just hope she eventually tells him before she ends up getting killed in one of their fights."

"Hiei won't kill her. He won't say anything either, but I think he respects her."

Just as Kurama had said that, Hiei was sent flying from Genkai's temple with flames surrounding him. He crashed into a tree and recovered very quickly. Kaiya came out from the temple, and Hiei lunged himself towards her and began punching her. She held her arms up to defend herself before the two of them ran into the forest to continue their fight. Kurama and Sui sighed and shook their heads. Then they turned to each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was walking up to Genkai's temple when he heard something explode. He ran the in the direction the blast came from. He saw everyone watching the fight between Kaiya and Hiei. He asked Mika what had happened. Mika didn't know what the fight was about since she, Suki, and Touya were busy pissing Kuwabara off. All she knew was that the fight had been going on for more than an hour with neither side letting up. Yusuke wanted to know what caused the fight, but he didn't want to get in the middle of it. He had his own problems with Keiko.<p>

Hiei and Kaiya took a time out to catch their breath and then went back to fighting. "That's enough!" Genkai called out. "I can't even turn my back on you two for a second."

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei jumped into the trees and rushed off.

"Hn. He started it…" Kaiya muttered.

"And how old are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up!" Kaiya yelled running off into the forest.

"What the hell is up with your sister?" Yusuke asked Sui.

"No idea. What the hell is up with Hiei?" Yusuke didn't dare answer that question.

"We need to figure out what caused that fight," Mika said.

"Agreed. We'll go search for Hiei while you three go find Kaiya," Kurama suggested.

"Okay," the three girls said.

* * *

><p>Kaiya made it to the stream and sat down to put her feet in the water. She took a deep breath and let out all of her anxiety. Hiei also ended up at the stream but further downstream by the waterfall. He was still seething at his fight with Kaiya. He had just asked her a simple question, if she needed any help. She had climbed up a tree and was too afraid to jump down. When he asked her, she got defensive and told him that he was the last person she'd ever ask for help and then she called him short, even though he was just two inches shorter than her.<p>

Kaiya didn't want to appear defenseless to him. She didn't know why she cared what he thought about her, but she knew she had to keep fighting him. That seemed to be their only way of communication. She knew absolutely nothing about him, nor did he know anything about her. They only knew each other's fighting styles and strength.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching, everyone met back at Genkai's temple. They hadn't been able to find Kaiya or Hiei. They decided to go to bed, hoping that they would come back on their own. Hiei did return to the temple, but stayed out of sight. Sui went outside and looked out into the forest. Kurama woke up and saw that she was outside. He went to talk to her.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kaiya. She never stays out this late. Didn't you guys say there were demons in the forest? What if they hurt her?"

"Don't worry; Kaiya has gotten a lot stronger thanks to her many, _many_ fights with Hiei."

"I know, but she hates fighting. I know you would never be able to tell with how often she fights with Hiei, but if you haven't noticed, he's the only one she's ever fights with. I think it's because deep down she trusts him."

Hiei was shocked to hear that Kaiya trusted him. He didn't think he gave her a reason to trust him. It was at this point that he realized he fought her because he didn't want her to trust him. He thought it would keep her at a distance, hoping in some way that it would push the girl away, but they always kept trying to instigate the other. They couldn't avoid each other.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure it's okay to be out here?" asked Mika.<p>

"Of course we can. It was gettin' a wee bit crowded in there."

"It's nice out tonight," Mika said looking up at the sky. "Look at all the stars."

Jin looked at Mika whose eyes were sparkling in the starlight. "Indeed they be bright. Bright enough to light the darkest shadows."

Mika knew he wasn't talking about the night sky, but about her. Ever since he had saved her from sinking into the ground the first time they meant, she wanted to spend more time with him, which wasn't normal for her. She usually kept her distance and moved slowly with relationships. She had trust issues that could only be explained with a long series of disappointments and heartbreak. Mika felt she had to stay distant this time too, but unlike any other relationship, she actually felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness when she saw him. Jin had taken her breath away on more than one occasion. She felt safe around him and she trusted that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. While thinking about the time he saved her from the waterfall, she saw a shadow above them. "Hey, what's Hiei doing out here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should get the others."

"Yeah. Let's head back," she said, turning away from him.

* * *

><p>Kaiya kicked a pebble into the water. She felt terrible, but she couldn't figure out why. She thought about the fight earlier today and realized that she could have been a little nicer to Hiei. She sat back down and lied down on the ground. Looking up at the stars reminded her of all the camping trips she and Sui used to go on. She missed them and sighed at the thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, he's coming," Touya whispered to Suki.<p>

"This is going to be so great," Suki whispered back.

Yusuke was walking down the hall to get back to his room. Suki created the allusion of an alien this time and transported it into the hallway. Yusuke just stared at it. "Hey Suki, mind telling me what the hell this is?"

"Aw, I thought that it would work. It worked on Kuwabara," Suki whined now that her practical joke had been shattered.

"Yeah, well I'm not Kuwabara. I don't fall for those things to easily."

"Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that, Yusuke," Touya joked.

"Guys, we just saw Hiei!" Mika said as she and Jin ran into the temple.

"Really, where?" Suki asked.

"We be out in the forest when the lad be jumping fro tree t' tree. In a hurry he was."

Sui and Kurama came back into the temple when Yusuke asked, "Where would he be rushing off to at this hour?"

"Who?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei," Mika replied.

Sui and Kurama looked at each other, both worried.

"Okay you two," Yusuke said. "What's the deal?"

"Well…" they both said in response.

* * *

><p>Kaiya heard someone coming and hid behind a tree. Hiei jumped right into the spot where she had been standing. He thought he had traced her energy to that exact location and now she was gone. Kaiya watched as he searched for her. Both of them then heard another sound and they both prepared to fight. Well, actually Kaiya prepared herself to defend. As Sui told Kurama, she hated fighting and it made her uncomfortable.<p>

Nothing happened so Hiei was about to leave when he heard Kaiya scream. Apparently a man-bat that had been living in Genkai's forest had grabbed her while her back was turned and scratched her pretty deep tearing away at the skin. Then she burned him, releasing flames out of fear, causing him to fly away. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down, but she was still so panicked and looked around to make sure that bat didn't come back.

Hiei was surprised to see her panicked. He had never seen her that way before, even when he was about ready to use the Dragon on her. She brushed it off saying he didn't have the guts to use it. Now, when a weak, low level demon had attacked her, she was scared for her life. Maybe Sui was right and she did trust him. He didn't really know how to react to that.

Hiei walked over to Kaiya to make sure she was all right. When he held out his hand to help her up, she smacked it away and told him to get lost. He knew she was hoping for him to start fighting with her, but she wasn't in any condition to fight. He just turned and walked away. She could follow him back if she wanted.

Kaiya was surprised he didn't insult her or threaten her like usual. She finally calmed down and got herself up before starting to walk back to the temple. Concerned about how her sister would react to the scratches, she entered through the back finding Hiei sitting up in the cherry blossom tree. "Genkai said they went out looking for us," he said, detecting Kaiya's presence. "She said she'd find them and for us to stay here or we would all be searching for each other the entire night. Not that I care."

"Why didn't you fight me?" Kaiya asked angrily.

"Hn," Hiei said smiling. "You wouldn't have stood a chance against me in your condition. You can barely hold your own against me now."

"Look who's talking. You got the wind knocked out of you when I hit you into the tree earlier so there."

Hiei looked at her from the tree. "So why do you fight with me when you hate it so much?" That caused Kaiya to stiffen up. She really didn't want to answer that.

"You just piss me off. You're so arrogant. You think you're better than everyone. I bet you think you could beat every single fighter you face. That's all you're about, fighting," she argued, knowing that even she didn't believe anything she just said. "You don't care about anyone but yourself." That she actually did believe.

Hiei didn't respond, angering Kaiya even more so she went inside to change her clothes before anyone else came back and saw the scratches. She knew they would heal fairly quickly the next day. Then she went to sleep, with Hiei still on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Set Up

Disclaimer: See other chapters. Repetitiveness is annoying :)

* * *

><p>Things had gotten better since that night they spent at Genkai's temple. Hiei and Kaiya could actually be in the same room as each other, even though they didn't speak directly to each other. If they wanted to ask the other a question, they asked a question directed towards the entire group, hoping the other would answer it. If they ever made eye contact, they quickly looked away from each other or made an excuse to leave.<p>

Mika and Suki continued to play pranks on Kuwabara, which he didn't appreciate too much. Kaiya started to help them with their pranks. Their friends were very entertained by their pranks, especially Hiei who loved to see Kuwabara squirm. Other than completely humiliating Kuwabara, that's the reason Kaiya joined in. She knew that Hiei enjoyed watching them torment Kuwabara.

Everyone started spending more and more time together. They went to see movies, spent time at the university to eat lunch and dinner, hung out in the recreation center, or went to Kaiya's apartment to play tennis or swim. One day, when they went to Kaiya's apartment, Kurama saw that Kaiya and Sui had a Go board. Turned out he had learned how to play when he was younger. Kaiya was good and Sui didn't really know how to play. Kurama came over a lot more often than the others, he said to teach Sui how to play, but everyone knew he just wanted to spend more time with Sui. Kaiya would make excuses to leave the apartment. Yes, the over-protective sister actually approved of Kurama and trusted him.

* * *

><p>"So it's all set then, right?" Mika asked.<p>

"Yeah, they're totally clueless," Yusuke said.

"You guys are the greatest," Sui responded happily.

"I just hope they think so," Kurama replied.

"So, I'll be skeptical and ask the obvious question," Touya said. "How do we get them there?"

"You leave that to us," Suki said smiling at Mika a conniving smile, with Mika making the same face.

* * *

><p>Kaiya drove home after her last class. Sui was still out with Kurama, since they hadn't come home yet. She went in her room and threw her stuff onto the ground. She had been feeling a little down lately, without any idea of why. She hoped Sui hadn't noticed, but she knew she probably had. A few weeks prior to now Genkai had told Kaiya that she believed Sui was starting to show signs of having psychic powers. Sui could read people too well for it to be just a simple "talent" as Sui had called it. Kaiya kept it a secret from everyone except Kurama, since he had been spending so much time with her. She figured he would keep an eye on her.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Kaiya went to go answer it but found only a letter that said Sui had been kidnapped and taken to the beach nearby. Panicked, she grabbed her keys and hurried off to the beach.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiei…what are you doing?" Yusuke asked hesitantly.<p>

"That's none of your business. What do you want, anyway? You weren't supposed to be back until tonight."

"Look, there's trouble okay. Sui's been kidnapped."

"You seem pretty calm for this to be too serious."

"Look, I'm just trying to be cool. I don't want to panic Kurama. He'd go out of his mind with worry, or not…I'm not really sure with him."

"Hn. You know very well he would be rational about the situation like he always is."

"I don't know. I think he really likes her. Anyway, according to Mika, Kaiya went after the kidnapper all on her own."

Hiei tensed up. "What?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but I'm sure you know how it is. What would you do if Yukina were in danger?"

"Where was she headed?" Hiei asked, pissed off at Yusuke for bringing his sister into the mix.

"I think Mika said the beach near her apartment."

"And Mika didn't happen to go with her?" Hiei asked Yusuke suspiciously, knowing that Kaiya's friends wouldn't abandon her.

Yusuke had to think of an excuse quickly, if that was possible. "Um, well you see, she saw Kaiya driving towards the beach in a hurry so she texted her and Kaiya told her Sui had been kidnapped." Phew, he almost blew the plan.

"I'll be able to get there quickly. I'll go now and try to find the kidnapper." Hiei raced off before Yusuke had the chance to mess anything else up.

"Phew, that was close. I almost ruined it."

* * *

><p>Kaiya got pulled over by a cop for speeding. She was let off with a warning since her record was clean, but once she got out of the officer's sight she started speeding again. She had to get to the beach. Meanwhile, Hiei was not far behind and continued towards the beach as well. They reached the beach about the same time.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kaiya asked Hiei.

"I heard your sister was kidnapped."

"How? I didn't tell anyone. As soon as I got the message, I left."

"But Yusuke said that you told Mika that you-" Hiei looked at the beach and realized what was going on. "Look." There was a table set up in the middle of the abandoned beach with food and everything. There were candles that were already lit. "I think we found the culprit."

"So Sui wasn't kidnapped," she said sitting down in the sand. "It was all a trick?" She zoned out.

"Are you okay?" Hiei asked her.

"Yeah, just, someone's going to have to hold me back when we see the others. Making me think my sister's life was in danger isn't cool."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What? How?"

Hiei flinched and averted his eyes. "It's nothing. Well, we might as well eat whatever they made before we take them out. What do you say?" he asked holding his hand out to help her up. Unlike the last time he tried to help her, Kaiya took his hand and let him pull her up and guide her to the table.

* * *

><p>"So ya think they be havin' a good time?" Jin asked Mika.<p>

"Yeah. Sui said that Kaiya's been down lately so we thought maybe this would help."

"Everyone did great tricking the two of them," Sui said.

"Speak for yourself," Yusuke muttered. "You had the easy part, staying out of sight. I had to lie to Hiei. I almost slipped up."

"Of course you did," Mika teased.

"I knew we should have sent Kurama or Touya," Suki stated, as she had apparently stated earlier.

"Hey you're just lucky he didn't try to use his telepathy abilities to see what was going on in my head. He probably would have killed me for lying, especially since it was about something so major."

"Then I think you're the lucky one, Yusuke," Kurama joked. "After all you were the one who wanted to bring up his sister."

"He has a sister!" Sui, Mika, and Suki said surprised.

"Yes, though we don't really know who she is," Yusuke lied. "Kuwabara seems to think she looks just like a girly version of Hiei, but who knows. Hiei wanted to kill him when he suggested that."

"I would too," Mika agreed. "I really don't like that guy."

"Be nice, Mika," Sui said. "Where has he been anyway?"

"Yeah," Suki wondered. "Did I really freak him out that much?" she asked hopefully with a smile on her face.

"No, it's the end of the year, so he has to study for finals," Kurama answered.

"That jerk always misses out when he has stupid tests," Yusuke mumbled.

"Come on, Yusuke," Kurama said. "He's just trying to better his future."

"Yeah, whatever," he said going into his carefree, but pissed off stance. "I wonder how it's going with them anyway."

"I'll find out when she comes home," Sui announced. "Even though she probably won't say anything, you guys know how good I am at reading people. I'm sure I can figure out what happened."

This caused her to receive a glance from Kurama. "Maybe I'll come with you. You have a guest room, right? We can make an excuse of why I'm still there." He wanted to keep an eye on her, but of course Yusuke had to make his own spin on it.

"Wow, Kurama, asking a girl to spend the night at her apartment. That's not like you."

"Shut up, Yusuke! It's not like that!" Kurama said uncharacteristically in attempts to defend himself. Everyone laughed at the situation, even though they knew Kurama wasn't trying to get anything out of spending the night. Yusuke always had to be such a pervert.

"You know, I wonder what the two o' 'em be talking about," Jin chimed in.

* * *

><p>"I'm seriously going to kill them," Hiei grumbled.<p>

"You? I'm the one they nearly gave a heart attack to. I was so worried about Sui. I mean they could have said, 'hey Kaiya, why don't you meet us at the beach.' They didn't have to bring a life or death situation into this."

"They probably wanted a way to get me here too and I would have brushed off an invitation to go to the beach."

"Yeah, but why would you care about what happens to my sister?" Kaiya asked him angrily, still believing he was self-centered. What did he have to gain by helping her?

"The guys know I have a sister, but they don't know who she is and they're not going to," Hiei said, partially lying, since Yusuke and Kurama actually did know.

"You have a sister?" Kaiya asked, starting to soften up. "What's her name?"

"Did I not just say no one is ever going to know who she is?" he asked irritated.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised. You don't come off as an over-protective guy. Usually the older sibling is protective. Who's older?"

"I am."

"Well there goes one theory."

Still irritated at her, he asked, "How do you know I'm not protective of her? Just because I don't seem like it, doesn't mean I'm not."

"Sorry. For once, I didn't mean to insult you." She then quickly changed the subject, seeing as he didn't want to talk about his sister. "So, how are we going to get them back?"

Hearing that remark piqued Hiei's interest. "Why would you want to get even with them? According to your sister, you hate fighting. This could start a 'war' between you and your friends."

"Hey, they deserve it for scaring me, and I think I'm already starting to get a few ideas."

Hiei smiled a conniving smile. He had a few ideas too that he had been thinking of since they got there, though they were much more violent than what Kaiya was thinking. "Hn. I think this could be the start of an interesting 'partnership.'" He couldn't bring himself to say the word "friendship."

Kaiya smiled. "Cheers," she said quietly as they clanked their classes together in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7 Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, just OC's...but you knew that already.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Mika asked.<p>

Sui answered, "I actually have no idea. She was really hard to read last night, but I could tell she was in a much better mood."

"We have to get her to tell us what happened," Suki said.

"I might be able to," Sui said, "but wouldn't it be easier to get Hiei to tell us."

Yusuke looked at her with a look of disbelief saying, "Have you not met Hiei? There's no way we'd be able to get him to tell us anything."

"Hey Urameshi, what's up?" Kuwabara said walking to the group. "Kurama said you'd be here."

"Look who finally decided to stop studying," Yusuke said.

"Hey, you know I have finals soon and last time I check so did you two," he said point to Mika and Suki.

"Don't point your finger at us or you might lose it," Mika said.

"Grk!" Kuwabara said while thinking, _I better not piss them of again_.

Mika and Suki smiled and gave each other a high five. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. Yusuke asked, "Do we even want to know?"

"Nope," both Mika and Suki chimed happily.

"Anyway, I should be getting home now," Sui said getting up. "I want to be there when Kaiya gets back so I can see if she'll tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>"So do you think this will work?" Hiei asked disbelieving. "I still think my method would have been better. This whole thing is pointless."<p>

"Of course, we just need to be convincing. And it's not pointless. It's what they did to us, for the most part, so it's warranted. Hey, I have a question. Wanna bring Kuwabara and Yukina into this too?"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"Um, okay, wow. Sorry. I just thought you would like to torment Kuwabara too."

"We're not bringing Yukina into any schemes, understand?"

"Okay, okay. Jeez why are you so protective…of…her…Oh my gosh, is she your-?" Kaiya asked as she put the pieces together. That would explain why he acted the way he did the first time she met Yukina. Now she finally understood.

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand," Hiei cut her off. He realized that she had figured it out, but he still didn't want to say it to her face.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here later, okay?" Kaiya said reluctantly dropping the topic of his sister.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey sis, I'm home."<p>

"Hey Sui, I have a favor to ask," Kaiya called out from another room. Sui heard water running but couldn't tell if it was coming from the kitchen or one of the two bathrooms.

"Yeah sure, but where are you?"

"In the shower," she said even though she wasn't really. "Listen, I was supposed to meet someone at the field near the mall, but I'm running a bit late and I don't have his number. Could you go tell him I'm going to be late? It's not that far away."

Sui was excited. She thought Kaiya was talking about Hiei so she happily greed. She figured their plan had worked and it had gone as well as everyone had hoped. After she left, Kaiya turned the water in the shower off and left the apartment. Her next stop was Mika's dorm.

* * *

><p>"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked leaving his house.<p>

"I just went over to visit Kaiya and Sui. Sui wasn't there. Apparently she never went home."

"What? I offered to drive her home, but she said she would walk home. I hope she's okay." He started to think of where she might have gone or if anyone really could have kidnapped her.

"Kaiya said she's going to see if she went to the campus. I came to see if she was with you. Kaiya said she might have gone to the mall but she usually calls first."

"Did she try calling her?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer."

"Okay, I'll head to the mall and see if she's there," Kurama suggested. "It's better if we split up."

"Okay. Good luck," Hiei said receiving a strange look from Kurama. Hiei never wished people luck, but Kurama shrugged it off. Maybe his friend was changing after spending time with Kaiya. "I'll continue searching around the town. I'll let you know if I find her."

"Okay. Thank you, Hiei."

Kurama left and Hiei jumped into the tree near the guest room window which was open. "Touya," he called out.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Suki gave this to Kaiya. Kaiya figured I'd see you before she did so she asked me to give it to you." He handed Touya the folded piece of paper and quickly left. His next stop was Yusuke's house where both Yusuke and Jin were.

* * *

><p>On her way to the dorm, Kaiya stopped by Keiko's family restaurant. She still hadn't met Keiko, but she knew who she was. She told her dad that she was a friend and that Yusuke gave her a note to give to her. After giving it to her father, she quickly left the restaurant. Pretty much the note said to meet him in the park.<p>

She also left a note outside Suki's door and then outside of Mika's door. The note left for Suki was from "Touya" who was going to meet her in a restaurant downtown. The one left for Mika said to meet Jin at the river, near the waterfall where he had saved her. The irony of the note was that Kaiya didn't even know anything about it. It just happened to work out that way.

Mika didn't know how to get there without a car, so she called Kaiya who of course had no plans and would be able to drive her to Genkai's temple. The note said not to tell anyone about the note, so Mika told Kaiya she was just going to talk to Genkai about her powers and maybe spend the night there, so she didn't have to stay. Kaiya drove Mika to the temple and dropped her off.

* * *

><p>Hiei had the best luck with Jin and Yusuke. He just told Yusuke that Keiko had been looking for him. Yusuke never questioned anything regarding Keiko, even why Hiei had even seen Keiko. While thinking about why Keiko had been looking for him, he hoped he didn't forget her birthday or anniversary or anything. She would be so pissed at him if he forgot anything.<p>

Hiei told Jin that he saw Mika alone by the river and the wind master flew off faster than Hiei could even utter out the sentence. Satisfied with how well the plan was working, Hiei went to go meet Kaiya.

* * *

><p>Kaiya finally made it back in town to meet Hiei. "So I guess everything worked out?"<p>

"Hn. Humans are so easy to trick and being in the human world has made Jin, Touya, and Kurama just as gullible."

"Hey," Kaiya said insulted, "last time I checked, you fell for their trick yesterday just like I did."

"Shut up. I was just concerned for your little sister's life."

"Now that you mention that, why did you care? I mean yeah, I understand that you have a sister and that you protect Yukina—"

"I never said Yukina was my sister!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't have to. I could tell when we spoke that you are protective of her and I've seen the way you look at her, like when Yukina came to the temple the first day we met."

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't care. I just respected that you wanted to keep your sister safe and that it was why you came to learn to control your powers, that's all. I don't care about your sister, or you."

"You know, you're not fooling anyone, but hey, if you asked me if I cared about you, I would say I didn't too. I would say pretty much what you just said, that I respect you."

"Hn. And why would you respect me? I haven't given you a reason to. I am a thief and a killer. That's the only reason I met Yusuke. Because he was a spirit detective sent to fight me. I was planning on destroying the human world. Is that something you respect?"

He was expecting her to be shocked or to want to get as far away from him as possible. To his surprise, she didn't move and she didn't look surprised. "That's called acting out and I've done stuff too. Sure, I didn't take it to the extreme like you did, but hey, I think you've made up for it."

He couldn't believe she was defending him from himself. He was disgusted by his past actions, which is one of the reasons why he tried to get himself killed by Shigure back in Demon World. Well, really, he hadn't wanted to live an empty life that just consisted of fighting. He had wanted more than that.

Whatever, back to the present. He was standing there with someone who trusted and respected him and they were playing a trick for each one of his "teammates" and her friend. Things were looking up for him. There was definitely something there between them. Likewise, Kaiya thought things were looking up for her and that she and Hiei shared something more than just a mutual respect and caring for their sisters.

* * *

><p>"Jin? Are you here?" Mika asked, looking around for Jin.<p>

"I be up in a tree. So what you want to see me 'bout?"

"Me? I got a note from you to come meet you here."

Both Mika and Jin were confused. "But Hiei told me that…" They both realized what was going on.

"Kaiya is so dead when I see her."

Jin flew down from the tree and stood in front of Mika. "I don't think this be a bad trick, but a chance." He picked up a flower and put it in Mika's hair. As he moved his hand down her cheek, she grabbed it and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"Yusuke?"<p>

"Yeah, hey Keiko. Look I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," she asked confused. "I got a note from you saying to meet you here."

"Um, Keiko…I didn't send you a note. Hiei told me you hand been looking for me."

"Um, Yusuke…I haven't seen Hiei since the last time I came with you to Genkai's temple. And I have the note right here," Keiko said to Yusuke handing him the note.

"What? This isn't my handwriting. I think it's Kaiya's!"

"Oh?" she asked with an accusatory tone. "And who is this Kaiya?"

"It's not what you think, Keiko. These three girls came to Genkai's temple having some issues with newly acquired powers: Kaiya, Mika, and Suki. Then Kaiya's sister Sui started coming. Sui has a knack for reading people and noticed that Kaiya and Hiei had some kind of thing between them so we set them up and I guess now they're trying to get even with us for tricking them." He said this last part in irritation.

"Getting even by forcing you to go out with the person you care about? Sounds strange, but it's apparently very effective. I'll make it so you don't have to bear with the torture," Keiko said as she angrily walked off.

"Keiko, wait! It's not that, it's the idea that they're trying to get even that's bugging me, not the spending time with you part."

"Mm-hm. Talk to me when you can stop being so immature," she walked off.

"Good going Yusuke. Now you pissed off Keiko again. Those two are so dead."

* * *

><p>Touya was sitting outside the restaurant waiting for Suki. When Suki arrived he was incredibly surprised. "So, you wanted to meet me here?" she asked.<p>

Confused, Touya answered, "I thought you wanted me to meet you here. I got your note."

"But I got a note from you saying you wanted to meet me here."

Both of them looked away from each other for a moment. "Kaiya," Suki said at the same time Touya said, "Hiei."

They turned back to each other again. "Well," Touya said, "we might as well make the best of this opportunity."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. I'm starved."

They walked inside. "Table for two please," Touya said to the waiter as he took Suki's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurama finally made it to the mall and he saw Sui standing in the middle of the field. He ran over to her as quick as he could and grabbed her, which startled her.<p>

"Kurama? Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Hiei said you were missing," he said in a panic.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not missing. Kaiya asked me to come here and tell someone she was going to be late for something. She didn't have the person's number. I assumed it was Hiei so I said I would."

Kurama finally caught his breath and said, "Now I know how we made them feel when we said you were in danger."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't even think of that. I didn't think they could or would trick us like that. But now that I think of it, Kaiya wasn't in the same room as me so I couldn't read her to tell if she was telling the truth or not. I'm so sorry that they scared you like that."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe," he said hugging her. "That's all that matters. Also, I think we deserved it for what we put them through yesterday."

"That must have been what they were talking about last night. I couldn't tell what happened. She probably was trying to keep me from reading her."

Kurama let go of Sui and stared blankly at her. "Kurama, what is it?"

"Sui, there's something you need to hear." He told her about Genkai's suspicion that her ability to read others was a psychic power. This shocked Sui since she had always been able to do this…she had no idea what to make of it. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I'm just surprised. I didn't think anything of it, you know? I mean Kaiya's good at reading people too, but I guess not as good as me. I guess I didn't notice because I always watched people from a distance. I've never been good at making friends, you know…"

"It's okay. If this is a psychic power, Genkai can help you learn to control it and use it when you want."

"You know what would be cool? If I could make an attack out of it. That would be awesome."

Kurama smiled, happy that Sui wasn't upset about learning of her power. "Anyway, they worked so hard to get us out here together. Let's go enjoy our date."

Sui blushed and took Kurama's hand to go enjoy the time they were given.

* * *

><p>Mika, Suki, and Sui thanked Kaiya for setting them up because they all had the best time. Kaiya's plan wasn't to help them out, but more to catch them off-guard like she and Hiei had been. She did, however, feel good about helping her friends out. All of them, including her, were shy after all, that they all needed a little push every once in a while. Since they were on the topic, the three girls began to ask Kaiya questions about what had happened on hers and Hiei's "date." Kaiya refused to answer since most of it had to do with Hiei's secret. Kaiya started making up some excuses to get away from her friends.<p>

"Come on," Suki said in a cheery voice. "You know we won't let this go until you tell us."

"Um, well you see…we just plotted on how to get back at you guys," she said partially telling the truth.

"That can't be all you talked about," Mika said, not convinced by her friend. "Spill!"

"Oh, look at the time…I have to get to lab now. BYE!"

They watched their friend run off, knowing that she was hiding something. Kaiya now had Hiei's secret to keep about Yukina. She wouldn't have told them anyway because of her respect for Hiei, but he also kind of threatened her, like he did the others, so she definitely wasn't going to cross that line. Plus, the added bonus was that now that she knew, maybe he would open up to her more; not likely, and kind of a stretch, but she had faith. She also didn't want to tell them about their deep "respect" for each other. He admitted that he cared about her and she admitted she cared about him, in a way, but both of them were too untrusting for their own good and both with good reason.

* * *

><p>"I really want them to get together," Sui told Kurama.<p>

"I know, but I told you when you started this plan that it was a long shot. Even if Hiei likes Kaiya, there's no way he would even think about admitting to himself that he cared."

"Yeah, same with Kaiya…why are they so untrusting?"

"They do trust each other. Even you said that you believe the reason she fought him was because she trusted him and I have a feeling that the feeling was mutual."

"Anyway, we can worry about those two later…work in progress. Right now we should worry about helping Yusuke out."

"Yusuke needs help?"

"Didn't you see him yesterday after we all found each other? He was really out of it…I think something happened between him and that Keiko girl you guys always talk about."

Kurama looked at her, now convinced of her "talent" being a power. "You could tell all of that from just looking at him?" He was answered by a slight nod. "Okay then. Let's help him out. After all, I think that was what Hiei and Kaiya were hoping for. So far, they haven't 'gotten back at us' since we all enjoyed the dates."

"I believe you are right," Kurama agreed. "We can't let them win."


	8. Chapter 8 Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters so don't sue. Besides, they're OOC in here anyway. That proves I don't own them XD

* * *

><p>Sui and Kurama got everyone – except Hiei and Kaiya – to help Yusuke work things out with Keiko. Keiko ended up forgiving him, but they were still always in heated arguments. Sui compared the way they treated each other to the way Kaiya and Hiei acted towards each other, although their actions had changed. Hiei seemed to soften up a little when Kaiya was around, but still kept himself guarded. Kaiya acted the same way. She also kept making excuses of why she needed to go to Genkai's temple and spend the nights there. She just wanted to talk to him. Sometimes they talked, other times they fought, but more like fighting for Kaiya to learn to control her abilities. Kaiya felt like she learned more from Hiei than Genkai.<p>

Kurama spent the nights at Kaiya's and Sui's apartment since Kaiya was spending most of her time at the temple. No one told Yusuke about any of this of fear of what his perverted mind would come up with. Kurama taught Sui more about Go and some other games that required focusing and reading the opponent and their moves ahead of time. This was to help her learn to control her new power. She started predicting his moves by watching his seemingly expressionless face, meaning that since he didn't change his emotion, that she, like Mika had first considered, had been reading his mind. This scared Sui a little at first, but she reminded herself that she had someone to help her through it.

Mika had finally started getting control of her powers of shadow. She started focusing enough to control her power, but that was about it. She kept thinking about Jin.

"Mika, snap out of it," Kaiya said to her dazed friend.

"Hellooooooooooo, Earth to Mika-chan," Suki said waving her hand in front of Mika's face.

"Huh? Oops, sorry guys…"

"What's going on with you? You're more distracted than usual," Kaiya stated.

"You should talk…When was the last time you did any of your school work, hm? What have you been doing lately?" Mika retorted.

"Yeah, that's right. We have barely seen you for the past few weeks. What have you been doing?" Suki asked suspiciously.

"Um, uh…nothing. I haven't been doing anything."

"Well," Mika said, "we can always ask Sui. She's your sister and I'm sure you talk to her. She'll tell us."

Looking at her friends "up to something smile" she covered by telling them a small lie, "I haven't told Sui anything either…so you would just be wasting your time."

"Uh huh, sure," Suki said. "So we can ask her anyway seeing as it wouldn't make a difference."

Agitated, Kaiya said, "Don't…you…dare…"

Both of her friends laughed. Suki asked her, "Aw, what's the matter? Is there something you're trying to keep from us?"

Kaiya shook her head trying to fight back a memory.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing here?" asked Hiei, surprised to see Kaiya during the week.<em>

_"Yeah, you're usually in school around this time, aren't you? Or doing schoolwork?" Touya asked._

_"I'm done with classes for the day so I thought I'd stop by," she answered nervously._

_Hiei didn't buy it. Usually the only time Kaiya came during the week was if something had gone wrong with her power. "Have you been having any problems?"_

_"N-no…the last time I had a problem was when I accidentally set my genetics TA on fire. The one day I decide not to wear that ring and she has to go and irritate me…"_

_"Careful now," Touya said calmly, "you're beginning to sound like Hiei."_

_His statement caused Kaiya to blush. "I-I um…" Hiei could see she was nervous and he didn't really understand why. He knew she trusted him so he figured if something was wrong she would come to him eventually, especially if it had something to do with her powers._

_"I'm going inside," he said, hoping she would follow him and tell him what was going on. He didn't and wasn't going to admit it, but he was worried about her. During the last few sessions they had had with Genkai, the girls had been very distracted. Sui was the only one who kept focus, probably because she was the one girl who could actually admit her feelings and not feel awkward about it._

_"Um," Kaiya said, "okay then. I think I'll go inside too. I'm pretty tired."_

_Both Hiei and Kiaya went inside; Kaiya was following close behind him. He stopped suddenly and asked, "What's going on?"_

_"Um, I…it's nothing…"_

_"It doesn't sound like nothing."_

_"It's really nothing."_

_"Come on, we're going into the woods."_

_Kaiya was a little surprised. "W-why?"_

_"I don't know what's going on with you, but you're obviously lying about something. All I can think of is that something happened with your powers so I'm going to help you try to get control of them. After all, your power is not that different from mine except that it is spirit energy and mine is demon energy. Now let's go."_

_He led her deep into the woods from which the creatures living in the forest kept their distance. It was dark and no sunlight penetrated through the trees. Kaiya was actually scared to be there. She knew he was trying to help, but couldn't he do it in a place with more light? She got close to hyperventilating before he snapped her out of it._

_"We need to get you to learn control. Create a small flame in your hands and focus on making sure it doesn't burst or the trees will surely be set on fire. I can sense your fear. Get control of it before you start. Your emotions fuel your spiritual energy which in turn powers your flames."_

_Kaiya created a medium sized flame in her hands, more than she had expected. She wasn't angry or upset so she had no idea why her flame was so large. She had only imagined a candle sized flame. Hiei didn't seem to be worried. He expected her flame to be that size because of the fear he sensed in her, but he knew she could get control of it. She just had to focus…but she couldn't. She caught herself thinking about Hiei in addition to her heart starting to race from her fear; she was panicking. The flame started to go out of control. Hiei avoided getting hit by the flames and went behind Kaiya. He grabbed her arms trying to help her control her flame. "What are you doing? You're supposed to get control of your doubts and fears, not focus on them. If you don't regain your composure you're going to get both of us killed."_

_Kaiya blushed and her heart rate started to go down. The size of the flame went back down. She turned to look at Hiei who nodded in approval and then turned away from her and started to walk away. He stopped. "You really need to get control of your emotions. You did well today…for a start. I can tell it's not your powers that are making you fear. Come to terms with what it is or you're as good as dead. Now let's get back. You should go home now."_

* * *

><p>"There's nothing I'm trying to keep from you. I've just been training at Genkai's a lot. I'm concerned about my power."<p>

"Well, if you're going, we should all be going," Mika said. "We've been having problems too you know."

"I still think there's more to it," Suki said, "and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Please just drop it. Anyway, I have to go. Later."

Kaiya left. Suki and Mika looked at each other. "Follow her?" Suki asked.

"Follow her."

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Kaiya said walking into her apartment where Sui was sitting in the living room with Kurama watching a movie.<p>

"Hi, sis. How are you? You're still going to the temple, right?"

"Yeah…by the way, don't tell Mika or Suki why I've been going, okay?"

"I wouldn't do that…I'm really happy you're starting to think about this."

"Sui!"

"Oh don't worry. Kurama knows."

"What?"

"Kaiya, don't worry about it. I'm not going to say anything to him or anyone else. It was mine and Sui's idea to try to get you two together anyway. If everything we did worked, then it will all be worth it."

"Guys, quiet!" Sui whispered loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked concerned.

"I can hear Mika's and Suki's thoughts. They are outside waiting to follow you to see where you've been going."

"Oh my gosh…come on. I told them I've been training at Genkai's temple. Why can't the just let it go?"

"Don't worry," Kurama said. "We will distract them."

"How?"

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Sui said both cheerily and nervously.<p>

"Heeeeeeeeeey," Mika said suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. We were just heading towards the beach," Kurama stated. "Would you like to join us?"

"Is Kaiya coming?" Suki asked.

"No, she's not," Sui said. "She's been working on all of her work for classes. It is the end of the semester for you guys."

"Schoolwork?" Mika asked. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Sui said confidently. "Were you thinking something else?"

Kaiya had been doing a lot of work. She would come home for an hour after her classes and do schoolwork nonstop until she left for Genkai's temple.

Anyway, while Sui and Kurama were keeping Suki and Mika busy, Kaiya went out the back and headed to her van that she had parked in the parking lot to the left of her apartments. She had parked there to get out quicker. The van was old and made a loud noise when she started it. "Crap…"

Mika and Suki looked around. "What was that?" Mika asked.

Sui froze and started to sweat. "N-nothing! Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"That was the van!" Sui said.

They looked at the entrance/exit to the apartment complex and watched Kaiya drive off. "Where is she going?" Mika asked. "And don't lie and tell us you don't know. We know you're a mind reader."

"Oh boy, I know where she's going…she just melted her electric pencil sharpener. She's going to the store to get a new one," Sui lied as convincingly as possible.

Sui said that so confidently, but Mika and Suki didn't buy it especially since Kaiya went in the opposite direction from the store. They knew she was going to Genkai's temple. They told Sui and Kurama that they were going back to campus with very convincing voices, but instead started heading towards Genkai's temple to see why Kaiya had been spending so much time there.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked. "Why are they fighting again?"<p>

"They aren't fighting," Yusuke answered. "They're training. Kaiya's come a long way with her powers recently. Hiei's just trying to test her fighting abilities now that she finally has control."

Kuwabara seemed pissed that Hiei was fighting Kaiya again since he has issues with guys fighting girls. He already had enough reasons not to like Hiei but he felt that this one took precedence over all of those reasons. "I still think he should drop it. What's with that jerk beating down on her?"

"He's not 'beating down' on her. He asked her if she wanted to test her strength in a real fight and she said 'yes.'"

"What? Is she crazy?"

"Calm down. She really has come a long way since she first came here and she's given Hiei a run for his money in this fight," Yusuke informed his panicked friend.

"Really?" he said surprised, turning back to the fight. Yusuke was right. Both fighters were breathing heavily but Kaiya looked like she could last a few more hours. Hiei and Kaiya continued with their fight despite being watched. Each time they hit each other, they used all their strength. Hiei threw a hard punch that Kaiya managed to avoid. After avoiding his punch she kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Before hitting the ground he grabbed her arm and took her down with him. She landed on top of him and the two of them stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything nor moving.

Hiei was in shock that she had gotten so strong so quickly. He hadn't met anyone like her before. He finally understood why Kurama was trying to set him up with her. They were a lot alike and she was the only one who came close enough to him in strength. It impressed him more than he wanted to admit.

Kaiya couldn't stop staring into Hiei's eyes. She had never noticed their interesting color, dark red, like blood and fire. Even though she knew Hiei was strong and sometimes dangerous, she didn't fear him. She trusted him deeply and felt a strong connection with him that even she didn't fully understand.

"Eh-hem." Both Kaiya and Hiei looked up. Suki and Mika were standing over them.

"Oh, um, hey guys," Kaiya said nervously. "What's up?"

"We were gonna ask you the same question?" Mika said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke called out. "Get a room, will you?"

Kaiya blushed and got off of Hiei leaving Hiei to attack Yusuke for his comment. Hiei chased Yusuke around with his katana. Kaiya just watched him. "So," Suki said to Kaiya bringing her out of her daze, "what was that about?"

"Um, I…nothing. We were just training. I finally got enough control of my powers to use them in battle. We were just practicing, that's all."

"Mm-hm sure," Mika said.

Getting defensive, Kaiya asked, "Why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here to spend time with Hiei?" Suki asked.

"He was teaching me to control my powers. That's it. Can you just drop it?"

"Nope," Mika said cheerily.

"Seriously guys."

"Why?" Suki asked in her high pitched voice.

"I'm going inside to get something to drink," Kaiya said walking into the temple to get some water. She was frustrated with her friends; she was flustered over her moment with Hiei; and her powers were starting to come out of her control. She was heated and couldn't cool down. After drinking a few cups of water she was finally cool enough to go confront her friends. She walked back outside and found Yusuke lying on the ground with cuts and bruises, still laughing at Hiei.

"That's it! I'm getting tired of this! If you don't shut up I'll slit your throat!" Hiei exclaimed putting the blade of his sword next to Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke finally stopped laughing and grinned. "Oh come on Hiei. I was just kidding around. But hey, your reaction was priceless."

At this Hiei put his katana away, jumped into a tree, and raced off. Kaiya watched as he left and then turned to leave. Mika noticed her leaving.

"Hey, Kaiya, where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. Bye," she said curtly before leaving.

"Well," Kuwabara budded in, "that was unexpected."

"Shut up, you idiot," Suki said angrily.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not an idiot! What did I ever do to either of you anyway?"

"You're just annoying," Mika said.

Kuwabara got pissed but, because of his honor code, he refused to get into it with the girls. This bothered both Mika and Suki because they knew they could take him in an instant. Kuwabara's feet sank into the ground which puzzled him. Before he knew it both girls were giving him a beat down and then they just walked away and left.

About an hour after they left, Genkai walked outside, found Yusuke cracking up, and Kuwabara was stuck in the ground and dripping blood. Knowing that Mika must have used her power on him she went to help him.

"Okay dimwit, what the hell happened out here?"

"Hiei and Kaiya were practicing some techniques in combat and then Mika and Suki showed up and Hiei and I got into it." _I'm so not telling her what happened there, _he thought before continuing. "Then Kaiya got into it with Mika and Suki and left. Then Kuwabara commented on the situation and pissed off the girls. It was too funny." Yusuke started laughing again.

"Alright, shut up and let's go," Genkai said.

"Go?" Yusuke asked a little confused.

"We need to bring those girls back here. Their behavior and your behavior has been unacceptable, understand? This place is a place for them to train, not to act out or get into arguments. You should understand this and should have stopped them before they did or said anything they might have regretted later. Now we have to find them and make sure they don't accidentally hurt themselves or anyone else with their powers."

_These dimwits are going to be the death of me._


	9. Chapter 9 End of the Year

Disclaimer: It is necessary to say that I don't own YYH, but it is unnecessary to say it more than once...sigh, oh well

* * *

><p>Kaiya entered her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She quickly shut herself in her room and left Sui and Kurama just staring at the door blankly.<p>

"I guess it didn't go well," Kurama said.

"I'm hearing muffled thoughts," Sui said disappointed. "I think Hiei has been teaching her to hide her thoughts. I'm just getting that things went okay with Hiei but she's mad at someone…I'm assuming Mika and Suki seeing as they probably followed her…"

Not even two seconds after Sui said that, Mika and Suki burst through the door, making Sui think of how their door should probably be locked more often. "Where is she?" they asked loudly and angrily.

"What did you two do to her?" Sui questioned glaring back at them.

"Excuse me?" Mika said not happy that she was being accused of anything. "We just went to Genkai's temple and saw her with Hiei."

Sui and Kurama were curious, but they weren't going to ask questions. Then Kurama spoke up to break the silence, "I think we should just let her cool down. She'll be okay. We'll talk to her, okay?"

The girls grumbled before the left to return to their apartment/dorm on campus. Sui and Kurama decided to go to sleep, after an hour passed since Kaiya had locked herself in her room, when they heard a knock on the door. It was Yusuke. "Hey guys, sorry about coming here so late, but Genkai wants us all at them temple now. I already talked to Mika and Suki. They're going to meet us there."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Kaiya asked angrily, refusing to look at Mika or Suki, and fighting the urge to look at Hiei who was sitting in another tree.<p>

"Genkai has some problems with our _behavior_. So we are now probably going to get lectured and crap," Yusuke grumbled.

"I heard that, dimwit," Genkai said coming out of the shadows. "Now everybody just SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

That caught everyone's attention - except Hiei - and everyone sat down around the fire outside and listened, for Genkai was about to come down on them…for what exactly?

"Your powers are not tools for getting back at those who irritate you." This was directed at Kaiya, Mika, and Suki. "Your powers are unstable and you probably don't have control over them seeing as we have only had a few training sessions." She then looked at Kaiya. "Also, on that note, I don't want to see you here on the days you have school fraternizing." Kaiya knew that was definitely directed towards her, seeing as she would come just to hang out with the guys.

"As for you guys, you are supposed to be helping them get control of their powers, not provoking them." This was directed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The next thing she said, no one was expecting. "We are all here to train and I don't mind if you get along, but you will not under any circumstances date each other." Everyone looked at one another shocked. Hiei just looked down from his tree, not sure if he heard correctly. How the hell did she know that anything was going on between any of them? "Oh please don't look at me like you think I couldn't have seen it. I've known what has been going on and it needs to stop."

Yusuke, of course, was oblivious seeing as he was already dating Keiko and really didn't care much about the girls being around. He thought nothing of it, but he knew there was definitely stuff going on. Still, he hadn't realized that his friends had been becoming more than friends with the trainees. He almost felt bad for provoking Hiei earlier and causing Genkai to lose it…almost.

"I don't care who you people date, but it can't be each other. You will probably have many challenges to face in the future and you can't distract each other from the tasks at hand, namely you girls learning to control yours powers and you guys teaching them. We are done here. You girls can stay the night or return home, but you will go to your classes tomorrow and won't be back here until the weekend. Understand?" The girls nodded. "Good," Genkai said as she entered the temple.

The girls just got up and left silently. The guys, still in shock, just sat there. Then Sui turned back and said, "Yusuke? Kurama? You guys came with us. Do you need a ride home?" Sadness was definitely heard when she spoke.

"Sure, thanks…" Yusuke said, knowing that he caused this. He now felt really guilty seeing the look on Sui's face. What had he gotten everyone into?

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Kaiya said happily. Finally it was the end of the semester and everyone came over to her apartment for a party. It had been a month since Genkai had flipped out on them for getting too close, but nothing had really changed. They hung out at Kaiya's and Sui's apartment during the week and then went to Genkai's on the weekend to train, pretending to not have much to do with each other during the week, asking each other about classes and new techniques.<p>

It started when Kaiya told Hiei she didn't want to lose someone she had trusted. Hiei had just scoffed and told her that the old woman's rules didn't faze him. She had been his teammate once, and he respected her, but she had no authority over him. He didn't plan on listening to her command.

Kaiya and Hiei had found a spot on the beach where no one went and continued their training. Kaiya was now about as strong as Hiei was before training in Demon World, though with much less battle experience and a different energy. They talked a little more about each other, their past although not in great detail, how they were feeling about each other, again not in too much detail seeing as neither of them were big on emotion or feelings. It was more like Hiei would just tell her that she impressed him and vice versa.

Suki and Touya had just studied together for Suki's exams, not that Touya knew anything that they were studying. He just helped her to focus and she passed her exams thanks to his help. He also stayed in her apartment a few times because the stress of the exams caused her to have nightmares and her powers would run wild. Unlike Kaiya and Mika, she hadn't had that much training and still had a slight control problem. She could control them when she was awake, but not when she was asleep.

Mika and Jin hung out, goofing off way too much. Both used their powers to mess with the normal humans at the school. Jin didn't really understand why Mika loved messing with the people so much, but he loved seeing her smile. Mika just liked to mess with people for her own amusement, especially those annoying jerks from her lab class.

Sui and Kurama were still secretly dating, though it was not kept secret from their friends. Sui was so upset when Genkai said they couldn't date, but they were great at putting on an act for when they were around her. Kurama was serious by nature so it was easy to act as though Sui was just a fellow fighter and friend, and Sui would read his mind or her sister's to see how to act to fool Genkai. Kurama would still come over to the apartment to visit and teach Sui to control her powers, but nowadays, instead of just training, they would actually go out to dinner or a movie to spend time together, away from their friends.

"Thanks for having us over," Kurama said to Kaiya.

"No problem," Kaiya answered. "We aren't going to see each other all summer. Why not have a huge get together?"

Indeed it was a huge get together. Kaiya had ordered so much food: pizza, Chinese, everything; and Mika and Suki came over to help her set up a huge table outside by the pool. They played lots of loud music, but it was okay because Kaiya had gotten permission from her landlady. It was the last day of classes after all. A few days later Suki and Mika would be returning home and Kaiya and Sui would be going to New York to be with their families.

The guys would still be training ever so diligently at the temple, or not, and really didn't want to see the girls leave, but knew they'd be coming back after the summer was over for the next semester at the school. Other people who came to the pool area wanted to know why there were these teenagers making a ruckus. That wasn't the way to act in the seemingly uptight community, but when Kaiya told them they could have some food, since she ordered so much, they didn't really care.

"Why do we have to be near the water?" said the fire demon, quietly thinking out loud, looking slightly nervous. Before he knew it, he had been pushed into the pool by Kaiya who jumped in after.

"Oh come on, the water isn't bad. My whole career is focused on the water," Kaiya said.

"And yet you have fire powers," Yusuke said shaking his head before Kuwabara grabbed him from underwater, dragging him into the pool.

"Hey guys, behave," Sui said. One of the conditions to gaining permission for this party was for everyone to not cause problems and irritate the neighbors. One complaint and there would definitely be some problems. "And don't forget, no diving," she said to Jin who was thinking about taking a flying leap into the pool.

"I wasn't goin' t' dive in," Jin said, knowing Sui probably read his mind so lying wouldn't really work.

"You sure?" Suki said, setting Mika up for her signature joke.

"Yes."

"You positive?" Kaiya chimed in.

"Yes?"

"Which test?" Mika asked with her, Kiaya, Suki, and Sui laughing. The guys just stared at them confused.

The girls explained to everyone, but Jin, Touya, and Hiei didn't really get it.

Unfortunately, perfect days like these end. It was getting late and Suki had to start heading home. Mika's mother was coming for her in the next few days so she was staying at Kaiya's. As everyone waved goodbye to Suki and watched her leave, Mika brought up a good point.

"It's going to be so weird, us not being together for an entire summer."

"I know," Kaiya said quietly, "but we're going to be back here before we all know it." She said that last part with a smile.

"Tell me, Kaiya," Kurama said, causing Kaiya to stare at him confused.

"What is it?"

"What are you four going to do about your powers?"

"What do you mean?" the three remaining girls asked.

"Well, you and Sui have the most control of your powers, but there's still risk and Mika and Suki still have problems. How will you deceive your families?"

CRAP! No one had thought of that.

"I guess we'll find out," Mika said as everyone parted ways for the next couple of months.


	10. Part II: Chapter 1 Reunited?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own my OC's and the plot.

Also, this is part II of Power Struggle. It makes absolutely no sense sometimes and follows soap opera logic. So if you like Soap Operas, this is for you. If not, sorry. My friend was rushing me to write more so she could be entertained :/

* * *

><p>Kaiya was almost finished packing. She was so happy school was starting again. She told her friends it was just because she couldn't wait to learn more about the sea and to work at the aquarium as a volunteer. The real reason was that she hadn't seen Hiei in what felt like years (really, only two months). She didn't admit this out loud, but she missed him a lot. Every morning she woke up thinking about all their talks and moments they had before she left. "What does this mean?" she wondered to herself.<p>

She didn't mind if Sui read her mind because Sui wouldn't tease her, not only because she was the same way about Kurama, but something had happened that summer, something big that really affected Sui. Going home was really a good thing.

After getting their bags together, Kaiya and Sui left to catch their flight home and be with their friends again.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Yusuke said impatiently.<p>

"They're your friends you know," Keiko responded to him. "You should be happy they are coming home in the first place."

"I'm sure Kurama's happy," Yusuke said slyly, giving Kurama a devilish grin.

"Stop it already!" Kurama snapped.

"Wow Kurama, I never thought I'd see you get this worked up EVER. You're so together all the time," Keiko said surprised.

"That's because she's Kurama's _girlfriend_," Yusuke said even more slyly, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

Kurama was slightly irritated at Yusuke and hoped he wouldn't say that around Sui, not yet anyway. They hadn't talked about officially being boyfriend and girlfriend. Kurama wanted to before Genkai said none of them could be together. Now that they had been away from each other for so long (again, two months people) he didn't know what she wanted. Why couldn't he be a mind reader like she was?

"Hey look," Yusuke said. "There they are."

Kurama looked up and saw Kaiya and Sui standing there smiling, obviously happy to be back. Sui ran up to Kurama, throwing her bags down to hug him. This caught him off guard, but he accepted her hug, when he felt tears streaming down from her face. "I've missed you so much," she said as Kurama stared off into space, not knowing if he was dreaming.

Kaiya was introduced to Keiko while Kurama took Sui to the van outside. "So you're Keiko," Kaiya stated. "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Keiko look at Yusuke with a pissed off look. "Good things," Kaiya said nervously, since she was partly lying, but Keiko just accepted it and they all went to join Kurama and Sui.

"So where is Hiei?" Kaiya asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"He wasn't able to come," Yusuke said. The last thing he wanted to tell her was that he was in Demon World training with a person from his past, Mukuro, one of the three demon kings who used to be in power. "He said he'd be back tonight."

"Where is he?" Sui asked.

"Crap," Yusuke thought. If she read his mind, that would be a problem.

Little to his knowledge, she was having problems with her powers again. Lately she couldn't read people at all. She was so distracted from what had happened over the summer. When Yusuke seemed to not hear her, she just left it alone making Yusuke think she read his mind. "Crap," he said to himself again.

"Why are you asking about Hiei anyway?" Keiko asked Kaiya. Kaiya wasn't about to answer this girl she just met and let herself go deep in thought. Keiko saw her space out, so she left her alone, thinking she was going to be as _easy_ to get along with as Hiei.

* * *

><p>Kaiya was disappointed, really disappointed. She really wanted to see Hiei and figured out why she couldn't stop thinking about him the entire summer (do I have to say two months again?). There was a knock at the door, Mika and Suki were home. After the three girls hugged, Suki revealed she had gotten together with this guy back home and Mika revealed that she wasn't interested in Jin anymore. What the hell happened in just two frigging months?<p>

Kaiya was worried since she invited Jin and Touya to her back to school party. It was the first time they were going to see each other in (oh look at this) two months. What was going to happen? Suki said her new boyfriend was coming to the party as well. Kaiya, again nervous, tried to avoid talking about it by looking through the mail she had gotten from the landlady. There was a letter addressed to her from some random stranger. "Oh…my…God…"

_Dear Kaiya (or should I say sister),_

_I saw your picture online. Thanks to social networking, I finally found you. I was told a long time ago by my parents that I had a twin sister, but didn't believe them. They said I was kidnapped from the hospital and dropped off at some orphanage in another country. By the time my parents had found out, I was already ten years old. I was told that the doctors of the hospital were told that I was dead so that our mother wouldn't look for me. When my parents told me, I tried to find you. I saw a random picture of you and some friends of yours. I'm coming to Japan soon, in about a month. Please allow me to meet you._

_Signed your long lost twin,_  
><em>Mayonaka<em>

Kaiya fainted after she read this. After all, she had just found out she had a long lost twin who was giving her some crazy story.

"Oh my God! Kaiya!" Mika said rushing to her friend.

"Wake up," Suki said shaking her receiving no response.

The two friends read the letter she had received and both had their mouths agape. A twin? Kaiya had a twin? This was bigger news than when they first found out about their powers, and it was happening only months later. They weren't going to get her up anytime soon, so they put her on the couch and went to tell Sui. When they couldn't find her, they could only wonder where Sui was.

* * *

><p>Kurama was rubbing Sui's arm gently. She had gone with him back to his house and they were upstairs talking when she started crying and fell asleep in his arms. He was thinking it was jet lag making her act this way, but he couldn't be sure. Then his mother walked in…not always the best thing when you're alone with your girlfriend.<p>

"Shuichi, what is going on?" Shiori asked her son.

"She's just very tired, mother. She had a long trip. I'm just trying to comfort her," he answered.

His mother accepted his answer and left him to care for the girl she knew he loved. Kurama just continued to rub her arm when she moved and opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Kurama lying next to her and started crying again.

"Sui, what is going on? Why are you so upset? What happened this summer?"

Sui really hadn't wanted to tell him about what had happened, but she realized that it needed to be said.

* * *

><p><em>Sui was so happy to be seeing her mother again. Kaiya saw a change in her attitude since they returned home. Seeing as Sui was upset that she was away from someone she was crazy about, that was normal. Sui skipped up the stairs to find her mother upset. Sui had just found out that the divorce between her mom and her step-dad was final. She didn't really mind that since she didn't like the guy. It was what her mother said next that she couldn't get over.<em>

_"This is your last year in Japan. I want you here."_

_"But mom, I—"_

_"The reason I sent you there in the first place was to get away from our drama and now that it's final, I want you home. You'll finish your senior year there, but you'll be going to college here. End of story."_

_"But I…I…I don't want to leave him," Sui started crying._

_"Who?" her mother asked._

_Sui told her mother about Kurama, not the demon stuff and she used his human name instead of Kurama. Her mother was not happy and yelled at Kaiya for not setting Sui up with a nice, Jewish boy if anything. Her mother was the old-fashioned type who wanted her daughter to marry in the faith. The woman made it clear with her rant. This was Sui's last year with Kurama is she had anything to say about it._

* * *

><p>Kurama didn't know what to say to any of this, especially the part where she was leaving in one year. How could he bring up their relationship now? He could only give her one last year, and hope that she could be happy in America.<p>

"What about your power?" he said, knowing something was wrong with that too.

"I…I don't know," Sui said in muffled sobs and she sat there in Kurama's arms. "I…haven't been able t-t-to use it…at all."

* * *

><p>Later at Kaiya's apartment, everyone showed up except for Hiei. Jin and Touya were happy they were going to see Mika and Suki, but Jin noticed that Mika wasn't acting like she used to around him, and Suki showed up with some guy. When Kurama showed up with Sui, Suki said, "Okay everyone, this guy is my boyfriend, Orochi."<p>

Everyone just stared, all with shocked expressions. When no one commented or congratulated her, Suki grumbled and the party continued, though now it was awkward. Touya wanted to talk to her, but as he neared her, Orochi stepped in his way acting kind of possessive of Suki. Touya backed off, only for that moment. He could have pummeled the guy into the pavement, but he didn't want to cause a scene where anyone could see them.

It was starting to get dark and there was still no sign of Hiei, causing even more disappointment for Kaiya. First she found out she's a twin and now the guy she…whatever he wass he to her anyway...hadn't shown up, until…

BAM! Kaiya got knocked over and found a smirking, borderline smiling, Hiei standing over her. "Good to see you," he said. "I hope two months without fighting me hasn't softened you."

_Could he really be smiling at me?_ Kaiya thought. _That's so unlike him…_

Yet there he was, standing over her grinning. Everyone just stared at them surprised at what they were seeing. Hiei, happy to see Kaiya, and actually talking to her like he missed her…what the heck was going on that day?

Just then, a taxi drove up and someone got out of the car…someone who looked identical to…KAIYA?

Mayonaka stood there with everyone staring at her, since all anyone could do that day was stare.

"M-Mayonaka?" Kaiya asked hesitantly.


	11. Part II: Chapter 2 Sui Stays

Disclaimer: For those of you who probably don't care...I don't own YYH or the characters...AGAIN

* * *

><p>"Wha-who…who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked in his oh so charming manor.<p>

"I'm Mayonaka, Kaiya's long lost twin. I'm sorry I just dropped by like this, but I sent a letter. A month ago. Didn't you get it?"

"Yes, but just today, so I didn't have time to process your story. I was away all summer," Kaiya answered, still lying on the ground with Hiei standing over her, shocked. He then snapped out of it and let Kaiya get up to go meet her new sister. But Hiei had a really bad feeling about this new girl who looked so much like someone he trusted. This whole mess was going to be interesting, and not in a good way.

Mayonaka told everyone her likes, dislikes, about the people who raised her, about her goals in life, pretty much the usual stuff when meeting your sister for the very first time. It surprised everyone how similar she was to Kaiya but also how different she was. She was studious, yet she wanted to be a businesswoman, her favorite color was blue, but because it was the color of some singer's eyes. She looked at Hiei, who was glaring at her. Yet she didn't flinch which pissed off Hiei. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He hated new people and he hated people who made him feel uncomfortable, in which she was both.

"Mayonaka?" Kurama, or Shuichi to her, asked.

"Hm?"

"How did you find her?"

"Just regular social networking. I randomly saw her picture one day."

Now everyone there who knew how social networking worked knew that had to be a huge coincidence. You had to find people by typing in location, name, or school. This girl wouldn't have known any of that if her story was accurate. Kurama now grew suspicious of Mayonaka too. There was something about her story that wasn't adding up. Perhaps everyone had to watch out for her, or was he just off about the news about Sui…? _Was Genkai right about dating each other being a distraction?_ he wondered silently to himself.

* * *

><p>After the party, the really strange and depressing party, Mayonaka decided to return to her hotel. She knew Kaiya needed time to adjust to this news, so she would give her time, or so she said.<p>

"What a way to kick off a new year," Yusuke said, the guys all over at his house now with the girls going to Kaiya and Sui's apartment and Suki and Mika's apartment. Suki and Mika were now living in a campus apartment together with two other roommates; God help their roommates.

"Tell me about it," Kurama said looking down at the floor.

"What are you so down about?" Touya grumbled, angry that Suki had a new boyfriend he hadn't heard about.

"Sui…she's…leaving."

Silence…

After a really long silence, Yusuke mustered out the courage to ask, "When?"

"After the school year and then I'll probably never see her again," Kurama replied in a daze.

"So what will ya do?" their Irish friend piped in.

"I don't know. I wanted to make things official between us, but her mother won't have it. I'm not Jewish."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke yelled.

"Her mother is apparently very strict about who her daughter dates."

"What is Jewish?" Hiei asked, Jin and Touya nodding in agreement to the question.

"Judaism is a religion, one that I'm not part of, and they usually follow strictly by tradition. I don't want to lose her…" Kurama said drifting slightly off into self-pity, out of character for him, when then suddenly, Kaiya walked through the door. They could thankfully tell is was Kaiya because they could sense her fire powers. They would have to be careful not to assume it was her now that Mayonaka was in the picture.

"You won't lose her. I have a plan, a plan to keep her with you and get her to stay in Japan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a hotel close to the campus, the girl who looked like Kaiya was eating Oreo cookies while talking on the phone. "Yes sir, I arrived. Yes I've received my acceptance. Yes, I know what to do from here sir. My poor, naïve sister will never see it coming. After all I am her long lost twin. She has no choice but to trust me. Yes, they don't know I have powers. I kept them suppressed just like you taught me. Oh, yeah, thank you for giving me a hotel with an ocean view. You know how much I love water." Evilly snickering, Mayonaka hung up the phone and lied back knowing she had a job to eliminate those psychics and the demons they befriended.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, I don't know about this…" Sui said, not sure her sister's plan would work. It had been two weeks since they had returned home, met Suki's new boyfriend, met Kaiya's new twin (who, still, no one was comfortable around), and found out Sui was being force to move back to America. Hopefully, the last thing would change.<p>

"Oh of course it will," said Mayonaka, so fake and cheery. I was obvious to the others that she didn't like Sui over the past two week period. "MY sister is great at schemes." Yes, she had emphasized the word "MY" making both Sui and Kaiya uncomfortable. Sui then saw her mother exit the plane and gasped. She hadn't known what Kaiya was going to do to get her to stay but she didn't have anything to lose, so why not try it?

"Irasshaimase*," Kaiya said bowing with her friends making the same gesture, "welcome to _our_ town." Kaiya didn't want to over emphasize "our," but still wanted to make a point.

"Thank you," replied her mother. "Now," she said looking around the group, "who is this Shuichi Minamino?"

Kurama stepped forward and bowed to her. "I am. Hajimemashite.**"

Sui's mother looked at Kurama, bowing to her out of respect as they did in Japan. Kurama was as sincere as he could possibly be. She was pleased with being shown respect by the teenager. The plan was going well.

* * *

><p>On the drive home it was kind of like an interrogation for poor Kur—Shuichi.<p>

"What do you go to school for?"

"Botany." Sui's mother considered this. Botany was a slightly high money making career as most sciences usually were.

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I work at my step-father's flower shop."

"Does it pay well?"

"Yes, very."

"So, step-father? What about your father?"

"He passed away years ago. My mother raised me and has been taking care of me by herself. Now she has help, thankfully. I also have a step-brother. His name is Shuuichi also, and he is very kind."

Good job, Shuichi. All questions had been answered to her satisfaction. Sui had been able to relax and had her mind reading abilities back. After she stopped crying about leaving and started focusing on the plan, everything went fine with her powers. She read her mother's mind. She really liked Shuichi and was considering letting her stay there. _Thank you, Kaiya. You're a life saver_, she thought in gratitude towards her sister.

Next part of the plan was impressing Sui's mother by showing how smart and complex Shuichi was. With Go board already set up, Sui asked Shuichi for a game and he accepted her challenge. Sui's mother knew of the game and never expected her to ever learn it. It had been something the woman had read about, and part of her had thought about setting her daughter up to be a professional Go player. It was a big deal in Japan, and the players made quite a bit of money. Sui read these thoughts.

_Oh my gosh, an opening._ So Sui won the game that, to the others, seemed to go on forever. Sui's mother was so impressed by how well they both played. Sui took the opening she was given before.

"I really hope I can live out my dream," Sui said sighing. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. That had not been part of the plan.

"What is that, sweetie?" her mother asked her.

"I decided…that I want to be a professional Go player." Everyone was shocked. Why was she saying this? She had only been playing to get a grip on her powers. Why all of a sudden did she—

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful. I always thought that would be a good career for you." Asked and answered.

"And what a wonderful teacher you have here," she said looking at Shuichi. "I'm sorry that I was going to force you to leave, sweetie. Your sister was right. I should meet the person my daughter is dating to get to know him before I judge. And you, Shuichi, seem to be a really good guy who will treat my daughter right and make her happy."

Shuichi nodded and said, "I will always try to make your daughter happy. It makes me happy to see her happy."

"Well then, I see my worries were in vain. Sui will stay here with Kaiya. I'm sorry to cut my trip short, but I'm sure you want to get back to your training. Goodbye." And without another word, Sui's mother left calling a cab company from her cell phone.

"Ummmmmmm…did Kaiya's plan actually work?" Yusuke asked doubting that Sui's mother would be that easy.

"Yes," Sui said with tears of joy in her eyes, "yes, it did work." As she said this, Kurama went over to her and hugged her so tightly.

"I'm never letting you go," he said. He made the decision then and there. That night, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"See I told you MY sister would get you out of going back to YOUR home," said Mayonaka.

The emphasis now angered everyone in the room. Who was she to say that this apartment in Japan, with so many memories for everyone, was not Sui's home?

"This is her home," Kurama said with the look of death in his eyes. "She and her sister have made a life here and we, her friends, will make sure she never has to leave HER home."

This pissed Mayonaka off. She stormed out, which the others expected.

"Yup, just like Kaiya," Kuwabara stated. He then let out a scream due to the new monster Suki had chasing after him while muttering "bastard" under her breath.

"I'm going to follow her," Kaiya said. "I have this really uneasy feeling about her." At least she wasn't blinded by the fact that she was her twin.

Kaiya left the others to talk about Mayonaka, except for Hiei who snuck out a window and secretly followed her.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir, I made sure she felt out of place and uncomfortable, but that fox demon she's with defended her. I got no help from my so called sister. I'm going to target her and her boyfriend first. Yes, sorry for the change of plans. I'll play the innocent girl who lost her one and only sister in the world. It'll be perfect. I'll—"<p>

There she was, her one and only sister in the world panting and looking panicked after what she had just heard her sister say. "I'm going to have to call you back." She snapped her phone shut and stared at Kaiya.

The two stared at each other: Kaiya panting, Mayonaka smirking. Hiei was not far behind, but he didn't hear the phone conversation Mayonaka had just finished so he had no idea why Kaiya looked so scared. He stayed back planning to intervene if it was what Kaiya needed.

"What did you say?" Kaiya asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh you heard me, and you best stay out of my way, sis."

"I'm not gonna let you ruin us! I will never let you hurt him!"

Hiei did not know who she was talking about, but he had a feeling it was him and his curiosity was answered with Mayonaka's next line.

"I will consume his life and there's nothing you can do to stop me. He's mine."

To Hiei, it sounded partly like a promise to steal him away from Kaiya even though they weren't even together. He didn't hear enough to know it was a promise for his death. Either way, he knew what to do.

"Oh," Mayonaka said, snapping Hiei back to the conversation, "and if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you all pay dearly, okay sis?"

Kaiya stared at this girl in front of her thinking, _How can I be related to this?_ She nodded in agreement to her sister's demand. What else could she do when she was threatening her friends' lives? Then something worse happened. She sensed a really strong spiritual pressure emanating from her new enemy. Hiei felt it too and was slightly shocked.

"I hope you like water, sis, because I hope you'll enjoy," she said whispering the last remark so quietly that Hiei couldn't hear it, "your watery grave."

* * *

><p>*Welcome<p>

** Nice to meet you


	12. Part II: Chapter 3 Secret's Out

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Just look at the other chapters, please.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," said a soft voice above Kaiya's bed.<p>

Kaiya had overslept; she had nightmares all night of her twin murdering the guy she…what? She still hadn't figured out what he meant to her, except that she couldn't imagine him being gone. Wouldn't you freak if you saw yourself (or in her case, someone who looked like her) killing someone you cared about?

Kaiya opened her eyes to find Hiei standing over her. She screamed and then hid herself under her covers. If Hiei hadn't known that her twin was up to something, he would have been pissed, but he expected her reaction. When she was upset, she wasn't rational. It was something he picked up from her. Still, he decided it would be better to act like himself than to make her think something was up with him too.

"Kurama sent me to get you," he said, forcing himself to sound annoyed. "Get up, we were supposed to all go and meet Yusuke a while ago."

"I'm not going," Kaiya said from under her covers, hoping Hiei would leave. He didn't. He sat down next to her with his hand forcefully clutching her arm.

"I'm not in the mood now," he said with fake anger in his voice. "You are coming even if I have to drag you there."

"Ow," she said quietly, sounding like she started to cry. Did he really grab her that hard? He had nearly killed her how many times and for this she says "ow?" What happened to her? She should be fighting her sister, not letting her win. What was going on?

"Tell me why," he said softly, "you aren't going to join us."

Silence.

"I demand an answer now," he said squeezing her arm even tighter, purposefully causing her pain.

Gasps of pain and then silence.

"Tell me!" he said throwing her from the bed. He hadn't meant to do that.

She stared at him, looking him straight in the eye and said, "I'm going to the temple today, ALONE. I need to talk to Genkai." She turned away. "Promise me you won't trust Mayonaka, even though she's my sister."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said walking out of the room, "seeing as I barely trust anyone."

He left the room and told the others she hadn't been feeling well. They were disappointed but accepted this. She did seem off after she returned yesterday anyway. Now, she was ready to go to Genkai and she didn't need her friends following her.

"Aw, I hope she feels better," Mika said, concerned for her friend.

"You're sure she's sick?" Suki asked, not too convinced seeing as that's how Kaiya got out of her study groups with the idiots in her biology class during the first semester.

"Yes," Hiei said, Suki still not buying it, especially from him, but who would dare question Hiei when he had the look of death in his eyes?

"Well, if you're sure," Mika said when—

"HEY GUYS!"

"KAIYA?" everyone except Hiei exclaimed in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sui asked. "Hiei said you weren't feeling well."

_Didn't think of how she really was…crap…well, just go with it, you can fool them._ There was the mind reader, Sui, the thousand year old demon who could read subtle body cues, Kurama, and the telepath Hiei. She really had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Well, I was feeling better and tried to catch up." She then looked at Hiei and smiled. "Hi, what's up?" She asked her question so cheerfully and smiled like a cute little girl; and then did the stupidest thing on the planet, hugged her sister's "boyfriend."

"Wha—Kaiya, what the hell are you doing?" Yusuke asked fearfully, waiting to see if Hiei would do what everyone could see he really wanted to do.

"Get off of me before I do something you'll regret!" Hiei yelled. He knew it was Mayonaka, especially because she was treating him like they were in a normal, human relationship.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that sweetie."

"Yup, it's official," Mika said. "Something is officially wrong with our friend."

"Yeah, she's even wearing dark colors," Suki pointed out. "She only did that on day we went to the temp—ow." She had been elbowed by Sui, protecting her sister's secrets.

"Okay, so let's go!" Mayonaka disguised as Kaiya said enthusiastically.

Everyone one just stared blankly. "Maybe she had a lot, and I mean A LOT of caffeine," Mika suggested.

"I hope that be da case," Jin said genuinely concerned. "She ain't be actin' like 'erself."

"That's because she's not…" Hiei muttered under his breath. "I'm going to go talk to her. All of you stay here." His death glare was enough to convince anyone to stay back, except Kurama who followed close behind. The others just let them go.

* * *

><p>"Genkai? Are you here?"<p>

"Where else would I be?" the elderly woman asked coming from inside the temple, with Kaiya running up to hug her.

"Thank God," she said, near tears. "I need your help."

...

"So you have an evil twin," Genkai said while thinking, _Of course you do, because there always has to be a damn evil long lost twin_.

"Yes, and she's planning on killing all of us. She was going to kill Sui first, emotionally and physically, and then she got mad at me so she wants to get rid of me and Hiei so—"

"Why does she want to get rid of Hiei?" Genkai asked, while she stopped sipping from her tea.

"Well," Kaiya said, afraid of what Genkai might do if she found out they disobeyed her, but even more worried about Hiei's life, "please do not be mad, but we all continued to 'see' each other outside of training and, even though I'm not really dating Hiei, my sister obviously knows of my feelings for him."

Kaiya stopped talking, seeing Genkai's expression. She was not happy, but she did not give Kaiya any type of lecture.

"Obviously you are all going to do what you want, but I did warn you, so that's on you, but I will not force any of you to stop seeing each other. I will help you stop your sister."

Kaiya bowed. "Thank you, Master Genkai. What can I do?"

Genkai looked to the girl and held her hand out for the ring. Kaiya looked at her strangely, but took the ring that suppressed her powers off. Then Genkai gave her an answer. "Fight."

* * *

><p>"Isn't the ocean beautiful, Hiei?" asked Mayonaka, dazed like Kaiya would be at the ocean. She had started to kind of act like Kaiya, but Hiei knew the truth. "Hiei?"<p>

"What?" he snarled at his supposed "girlfriend."

"Will you go out with me?"

Hiei flashed a sideways glance before looking back out into the sea. "And why would I go out with you?" He answered her menacingly, hoping to scare her, but he honestly wanted to see how far she'd take it. Kurama just listened. He knew Hiei would never talk to Kaiya in that manner.

"It's Mayonaka," he whispered to himself, slightly worried about what was about to take place.

"Be…Because I…Because I want to be with you," she said, fake tears in her eyes, caused by her water powers.

"Of course you do, to make your sister miserable right?"

"Wha—What do you mean?"Mayonaka asked being caught off-guard.

He grabbed her arm aggressively, intent to kill in his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Mayonaka. I know it's you."

She gave him an evil smirk. "Well, well, well…it looks like I have to give credit where credit is due, Hiei. I didn't think you'd figure out that I wasn't Kaiya."

"You know nothing of our relationship or how either of us acts," he told her. "It was no challenge to figure out your scheme. I heard you threaten Kaiya last night."

She looked surprised. "What?"

"Yes, and I know you're trying to steal me away from her, even though we aren't even dating, so enough is enough. Leave your sister alone. She doesn't deserve this."

An even bigger smirk traveled across Mayonaka's face as she looked behind Hiei.

"What?" he asked. When he received no answer, still clutching her arm, he turned around to see Kaiya standing not too far from them with a shocked expression. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Of course the villain would ruin this moment.

She began to laugh causing both to look at her, Kaiya with fear and Hiei with disgust. "Wow, this is just too good. It seems like Kaiya is shocked to hear you say anything nice about her. Could I have blown your secret? That you have feelings for my sister?" Hiei clenched the fist of his right arm…getting ready to do something he'd probably regret later since Kaiya was watching. He stared at the girl he intended to kill and started to release his grip. He was going to kill her, someone who looked like Kaiya and it was messing with his head. He didn't know why it was bothering him. Kaiya and Mayonaka were two different people.

When his grip loosened, Mayonaka made her move. A giant wave of water swept over him. "Hiei!" Kaiya called out as she watched her sister throw her head back with laughter, not knowing if he would survive being engulfed by the waves.

"Now it's your turn," Mayonaka said, looking at Kaiya. It was the middle of the night, the dead of night as her sister's name suggested. She couldn't see Hiei in the black and darkened waters and she was alone with a possible killer on the beach. She would have to take Genkai's advice and fight. Everyone knows, she could only fight one person…until that day, thanks to Genkai's guidance.

"_Get over it!" Genkai had said in her comforting way. "Whatever holds you back in a fight, push it aside. You alone could be the only one to stand up to her. You don't have to kill her, but you have to fight. If you don't, she will kill those you care about. I'm sure you don't want that."_

Kurama stayed as calm as ever and dove into the now high waters to find his friend and partner in crime. Hiei wasn't too far from shore and was already fighting the water. Kurama was able to grab ahold of him and pulled him to surface, both of them quietly waiting to see who made the next move.


	13. Part II: Chapter 4 The Truth

Disclaimer: BlarBlarBlar Don't Own...BlarBlarBlar YYH. But I am watching it right now :D

* * *

><p>Kaiya looked fearful, with tears in her eyes, but ever so determined. Neither fighter dared make a move. It was dark and whoever moved first would have the disadvantage. Mayonaka was surprised that Kaiya would not make a move. Only a true fighter knew of the disadvantage making the first move would pose. She knew from the start that her sister was not a real fighter.<p>

However, Hiei was and taught Kaiya much before the summer. Kaiya remembered everything he ever told her and even some sword and martial arts techniques that he showed her. Where was Hiei? Oh yeah, with Kurama. He wanted to see how Kaiya would react to this situation, so he kept quiet and his his and Kurama's energy.

"This is something she has to do?" he thought silently. Hiei wasn't as delusional as the rest of the group. The only way Kaiya would survive in the future was if she let go of whatever was holding her back and stand her ground in a real fight. "She can do this…I hope."

"Make you move already," Mayonaka said angrily.

_Her guard is down now, _Kaiya thought. _And is that…I think I see an opening._ _She won't know how to block now. Now's my chance._ Kaiya took it. She flashed out of her sister's field of vision and assaulted her from behind. When the water had receded, she moved swiftly and quietly in the sand under the new moon, no light shining to give either and inkling of where the other was.

_Focus on the spiritual pressure, just like he taught you. Don't let your guard down. _When she sensed Mayonaka coming towards her, she mentally ordered herself to defend. She managed to fight her off, pushing her back towards the rocks.

Hiei and Kurama watched as she fought her first real fight. She was getting injured badly, but in turn, so was Mayonaka. Both landed on the sand breathing heavily after being hit by each other's dark waters and burning flame attacks. Mayonaka had expected her sister to be weak. She had no idea what was going on. _He_ said she wouldn't have gotten this far in such a short amount of time. _He_ had explaining to do.

Mayonaka could not hold on anymore and sprawled herself on the sand trying to catch her breath. Kaiya stared down at the girl that looked like her. She felt a strong pain. She couldn't deal a finishing blow to her sister, even if she was trying to kill her. What would that show the girl? Kaiya was always raised to have a strong moral code, and killing would definitely go against it.

When Hiei saw that she was not going to give the final blow, he took the initiative. The girl had to pay for what she had done. Kurama tried to hold him back, but to no avail. Kaiya sensed him coming, overjoyed that he was okay, but as he got closer, the shimmer of light from the stars revealed his flaming hatred for the girl who had pretended to be her. With his katana in hand, he was ready to strike when he felt someone weakly grab his right arm. He stopped running to see Kaiya holding on to his arm, falling to her knees.

"Stop," she said in almost a whisper for she was too weak to talk. "Just stop." She started crying. "I…I don't want…my sister to die." She said that while passing out, still weakly clutching his arm. Kurama came from behind to check on the girl who caused them so much trouble and then looked at Hiei, waiting for his decision.

"In hind sight, I will regret this, but…since it was Kaiya's request and since it is her sister, I will respect her wishes." He sheathed his sword.

* * *

><p>Morning had finally come, both Kiaya and Mayonaka in hospital beds, facing each other. Neither could move; each had some broken bones and were bleeding heavily. Doctors were concerned about what caused two girls to be like this and how their friends had found them. They were even more surprised when their friends told them not to call the police.<p>

Everyone stayed in the waiting room, except for Hiei. No one saw him sneak away. He was at Kaiya's bedside. He did something completely out of character. He put his hand to Kaiya's face, provided he was examining all of her wounds, but still. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him, tears in her eyes, happy that he was okay. She actually wanted to hug him at this point, but couldn't move.

"You're awake," he said, almost sounding relieved.

"So…tired…pain." Kaiya could barely form a complete sentence.

Hiei smiled, "Trust me, you'll feel that for a while, but you will eventually fight past it. You have, after all, now been in your first real fight. You did well, all things considered."

Kaiya blinked, not sure if she was hearing correct. I mean, Hiei used to tell her how much she impressed him with her strength, but now, he was actually complimenting her. Was he for real? Kaiya then remembered who she had been fighting and the last thing she said before collapsing. She looked at Hiei with fear and worry in her eyes, not sure whether to be thankful he was alive or angry that he killed her sister.

Hiei saw her fear, and pointed across the room. "She's fine," he said. "You asked me not to kill her, so I didn't, against my better judgment. But she is your sister…"

Hiei saw more tears stream down her face. He didn't mean to make her cry, and he did not yet realize that tears could mean a person was happy. Tears, to him, reflected sorrow or pain. "Look," he said, his voice irritated, "you don't have to be upset. She's alive at least."

Kaiya smiled and laughed through the tears leaving Hiei, utterly confused. "What's so funny?"

"You are," she answered. "I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I'm happy. Happy that you let my sister live…and happy that you're alive…" Kaiya then closed her eyes and rested her head against his arm that he left near the pillow. He just stared at her as she drifted back to sleep. Then he went to the other side of the room.

There she was, the girl he hated who looked like the girl he…nope, still not going to say it. He stared at her in disgust. Who tries to kill their own sister, especially their twin sister? That much he knew was not okay. She giggled evilly as she opened her eyes. She had obviously heard his conversation with her sister.

"Hn. Kaiya must really love you," she said, shocking Hiei with the sound of the word "love."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"You know what I mean," she said, her smile even more devious. "And I think you feel the same way."

Hiei was ready to kill her. He couldn't even admit he liked Kaiya to himself. Now her twin was saying he loved her? That was completely ridiculous. "Why did you do this?" was all he could muster.

"Because _HE_ wanted me to," she said, a change occurred inside her when she mentioned _him_. Hiei was surprised at her change of tone and demeanor. He figured she was threatening Kaiya with her aforementioned statements. A quick scan of her mind revealed that the girl was merely teasing him. That didn't make sense after the events that had passed.

"Who is this _HE_ you are referring to?" Hiei asked, hoping to get an answer.

Thankfully, Mayonaka was on massive amounts of painkillers like her sister, so not only would she be tired, but she would also be very talkative.

"The one who chased down Sui months ago."

* * *

><p><em>It was a few years ago that I had started developing powers, alongside my sister who I had never met. I thought I was sick at first, and hoped that these powers would just go away. <em>

_They didn't_

_Then he told me what was really going on. I was a twin and we were both psychics. He had been watching my twin up until a few months ago, when he was arrested. Anyway, he wanted to rid the world of "pests" as he called you demons and the psychics. I was his friend so he did not include me. He wanted to use me to get to her. I honestly didn't want to at first, but no one crosses him and gets away with it._

_I know you won't believe me, but I didn't want to do this. It's sick and twisted…I know that, but I care about my friend and wanted to do everything I could to help him. Months ago, Sui was in an accident, right? Sent to the hospital with an asthma attack after being pursued by a man, chased by another vehicle. He was that man. He wanted to use her ability, one that she didn't even know she possessed to get more information than he would be able to get on all of you. I don't know what his deal is with you guys in particular, but you must have done something really bad to get on his bad side…_

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could his fri-"teammates" who were outside the door, listening intently. A plot? Against them? Why? No one knew, but this girl sounded sincere in saying she didn't want to do this. But then again, why had she? Her friend in question was in prison, right? What could he do to her from there?

* * *

><p>"You really had me going there for a second," Hiei finally said in response, taking the majority of her story as false.<p>

"B-but it's the tru—"

"NONSENSE!" he yelled, angered that someone would even think to go after their sister, not to mention their twin. It was unthinkable to him, and she didn't understand why…

"But it _IS_ the truth," Sui said, coming into the room. "I read her mind. She really doesn't want to fight us. She felt she had to…" Then she said, after turning to Mayonaka, "But you don't. You could fight with us, instead of against us. I know that would make Kaiya happy."

Mayonaka nodded and started tearing up as she looked at her sister from across the room. "Wha-what have I done?" With that, the villain that they all thought she was began to disappear as Kaiya's friends watched he twin sister sob over her crime.

They decided to leave her alone to think, except for Hiei, who went back across the room and looked down at the girl he knew so well. He thought that he was the only one who wasn't thrown off by this poser, but he had been. He remembered not being able to kill her when he had the chance. That had never happened before, but then again, he had never been looking at the face of the girl he secretly cared about. He hoped she'd heal soon. He wanted to have another one of their fights as he felt that was his only way to communicate what he was feeling towards her. She would get the message since that was her only way to reveal herself to him.

Then an overwhelming sense of anger came over him because of Mayonaka, still alive after nearly killing Kaiya. He quickly left the room to make sure he wouldn't do anything he would regret later. He sped off through the trees to Genkai's temple.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Mika said.<p>

She had been the first to say anything. Suki had been with Orochi ever since they brought Kaiya to the hospital, pissing Touya off in the process.

"And you're sure she's okay?" Suki asked.

"Yes."

"Positive?" Suki grinned.

Mika grinned back. "Hey, that's my joke. It won't work on me."

"So what's the deal with this freaky chick?" Orochi asked, aggravating Mika. This guy didn't even know anything. He didn't know Kurama wasn't human, he didn't know that Jin, Touya, and Hiei were demons, he didn't know Yusuke was a half Mazoku demon, and he didn't know about the girls powers. What right did he have to ask a question like that? Pissed off by Mika's glare, he left the room leaving Mika mad and Suki worried.

Mika looked at Suki, and saw her saddened by the departure. "What was that about?" Mika asked her friend.

"N…Nothing," Suki replied. "He just doesn't like it when people look at him with anger."

"Something is off about him," Mika said. "You should be careful, especially with having so many secrets."

"I plan to tell him," Suki said, surprising Mika.

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow, our two month anniversary."

"WHAT? Are you CRAZY? You can't be serious!"

"I am serious!" Suki screamed back, Touya entering their apartment stunned.

Mika went to her room. "Whatever, but you better not drag us down with you, especially Kaiya. She has enough to deal with." The door slammed. Mika had not wanted to come off like that. She wanted to tell her friend that she didn't like the guy she was with. She could tell he was trouble, but she had been taken aback by Touya's entrance, that she had to leave them alone.

* * *

><p>"Why are you with that guy?" Touya asked, jealousy and concern evident in his voice. "Things were fine between us, weren't they?"<p>

"We weren't supposed to date each other anyway," Suki defended. "This guy has been around since I was in high school and actually wanted to go out with me. It's a good thing. Now Genkai only has to worry about two couples now."

"Two?"

"Yeah, Sui and Kurama and Kaiya and Hiei."

"What about-?"

"Leave it alone," Suki said. "Mika has a lot to focus on right now and Jin is a distraction. It'll be fine once the semester is over and she learns to control her power."

"Fine, but why are you with that Orochi guy? I don't like the way he treated you at our reunion."

"H-He treats me fine," Suki said, slightly caught off guard. That was a lie; she knew that deep down. Orochi treated her like a possession. She could only be with him, she had to talk to him always, and that's how he made her feel. Not like an individual but his.

"That is not true," Touya said, trying to get her to admit it.

"It is too true. Now you need to leave. I have to get ready for school tomorrow and so does Mika. We need to get to sleep. Go…"

Touya left and Suki never felt so alone before. Then her mind shifted to Kaiya. "I hope she's okay…"

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Mayonaka said as her sister woke up, "or should I say good evening since it's dark out?"<p>

"Huh?" Kaiya said, not sure if she heard right. _Is this a dream?_ she thought.

"Nope," answered Sui who was sitting next to the bed, reading her sister's mind. "Your sister is on our side now." Sui smiled at Kaiya who was shocked and then smiled back.

"I'm really glad Hiei didn't kill you," Kaiya said, with a slight chuckle.

"I have you to thank for that, I hear," Mayonaka answered.

"Hm?" Kaiya said confused.

"Hiei said he didn't kill me because you asked him not to. So I have you to thank for me still being here."

Kaiya then looked around. "Where is Hiei?"

"He left," Kurama said coming into the room. He and Sui opted to stay with the girls for the night. "I don't know where he went. I don't think he knew where he was going either."

"What does that mean?" Kaiya asked a little irritated that he left without saying "goodbye."

"He was angry and was obviously holding in a lot of energy. He's probably still angry at Mayonaka for putting you here."

"I deserve it," Mayonaka said. "I wouldn't be surprised if once I start hanging around you guys that he will try to kill me when you're not around. It would be my own fault anyway."

"Don't worry about it," Kurama said calmly. "Hiei would dare hurt someone Kaiya cared about, especially her twin sister."

Sui then read something from Kurama's mind on accident. "What? Hiei has a twin sister?"

Kaiya tensed up when she heard that, but wouldn't allow herself to speak the name of the girl she knew was his sister. _They're twins?_

Kurama looked at Sui and said, "Yes, that's why Kuwabara suggested she was just a girly version of Hiei…but like I said, who knows?"

_He does,_ Kaiya thought. Now she was even more curious. _I have to find out more about this. I'll have to ask Yukina about it. But how can I get him to open up to me about her if he hasn't already…?_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so in this chapter, Suki explains she was dating Orochi to get her mind off of Touya, but there's obviously more to the story. Mika is avoiding Jin because she can't focus and that's causing problems for her powers...maybe when she gets more control. And Mayonaka is on the good side (but she will be really annoying and act like a little girl). And there is apparently a narrator that was just my random thoughts while writing this (so I took that out…no one needs to know my random thoughts).


	14. Part II: Chapter 5 Summer Break Revealed

Disclaimer: I just own the crazy OC's and the even crazier plot...yeah, I make no sense sometimes

* * *

><p>Hiei walked into the area, where everyone always went to train, and sat under a tree, inhaling and exhaling to try to calm himself down. How could he hate someone who reminded him so much of Kaiya? What was happening to him and why did he care about Kaiya so damn much? He wasn't supposed to care about anyone but himself, and maybe Yukina. But he found himself missing Kaiya over the long summer break, and that had only been a couple of months out of his long, demon lifespan. He found himself enjoying daily life with her in it and it was off-putting.<p>

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Genkai said, catching Hiei off guard. He thought he was alone.

"What do you want?" he glared at the woman angrily.

"You all didn't listen to me and now look what happened," she said shaking her head. "You're confused because you care, she's confused because she cares, and she's been distracted by her feelings for you which affects her emotions and abilities. It's a big mess that I tried to steer you all away from."

Hiei closed his eyes and smirked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He really did, and was surprised to hear that Kaiya had "feelings" for him from Genkai. It was one thing to hear it from an enemy, but another to hear it from someone who had worked closely with all of them.

Genkai sighed and chose to leave the fire demon alone. He wasn't her student so she honestly didn't care. She was, however, worried about Kaiya who was her student. When the training sessions started up again that weekend, she was definitely going to have a talk with both Kaiya and Sui. Yusuke came over the previous night and said Suki and Mika were nothing to worry about, when she asked him about the others. He didn't want to answer her, though, in fear he might make things worse…for him that is.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're okay," Sui said hugging her sister and her sister's twin.<p>

"Of course we're okay, Sui," Kaiya said reassuring her sister. "Thanks to Botan's healing abilities, no more broken bones…although she said it was really tough to heal us."

Except for the few cuts and bruises that were really no big deal to either fighter, they looked and acted like nothing had happened between them. Kaiya was healed enough to go to her classes, as was Mayonaka.

"Yeah," Mika said. "I am really happy you're okay. We should totally celebrate."

"But it's a school night," replied Kaiya slightly offended. Her friend's couldn't have really forgotten about her obsessive attitude when it came to school work, could they?

"Yeah, but you almost _DIED_," Suki emphasized. "We need to celebrate that our friend is still here to nag us and help us with our schoolwork."

"Wow guys," Kaiya sarcastically retorted, "thanks so much."

The girls all laughed and ran around (probably high on caffeine) and left for Kaiya's, Sui's, and now Mayonaka's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jin," Suki said upon the girls reaching Kaiya's apartment, "what are you doing here?"<p>

"I be checkin' on Kaiya. Makin' sure she's not hurt too badly."

"We were all worried about her," Touya's voice came from behind a tree. Just like a ninja, not to be seen or heard until the right moment. "Kurama went to go pick up Sui from school, and then was going to get Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Oh great," Mika grumbled, "not that guy."

"Where's Hiei?" Mayonaka asked, thinking she probably shouldn't.

"He said he'd be by later," Jin said oh so quickly.

Mika took Jin aside as the others entered the apartment sensing his nervousness around her. She hadn't meant to hurt him or make things awkward, but she had her reasons. She explained to him that her powers were still out of control and she was only able to focus on one thing all summer: him. She told him that she just wanted to stay friends at least until school was over and she mastered her power. He accepted this, understanding that Mika getting her power under control was the most important thing. At least they would still spend time together.

Hiei finally arrived, but was not happy to find out that Mayonaka had moved in. He shot her a glare every so often. Only the guys noticed since they were watching to make sure he wouldn't kill her.

"So," Mayonaka said breaking the silence, "what _did_ everyone do over summer break?" What a random, yet seemingly needed, question...

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Kaiya," Sui said getting ready to leave to go visit her mother. "You have had like three hours to get ready. What are you doing? Daydreaming about Hiei?"<em>

_That pissed Kaiya off, because it was true of course, and she came out of the room with fury in her eyes. Sui backed off. "Come on, I want to see my mom," she whined._

_"Okay, sorry, jeez…" Kaiya said, annoyed at her sister's whining. "I'm ready to go, so come on."_

_Upon arriving to the house, a man, Sui's step-father, left the house, angry and pissed off. Without looking at Kaiya or Sui, he got in his car and drove off, never looking back._

_"What was that about?" Kaiya asked Sui who just shrugged as a response. They went inside and saw Sui's mother with tears in her eyes._

_"Well girls," she said, "the divorce is final. Sui, you can come home now. Actually no, you will come home now. There's nothing keeping you in Japan. I'll let you finish your senior year there under your sister's care, but after the school year is up, you're coming home."_

_Sui and Kaiya looked at each other, both shocked and upset. Sui had become a major part of Kaiya's life, even though Kaiya acted a little more like a mother than a sister. It was in her nature. Sui, even though she had the most control of her powers thanks to Kurama, still had a long ways to go for training. And Kurama…how could Sui ever leave with him being there and her living so far away? It was unthinkable._

_"But mom," Sui said, "I don't want to leave him…"_

_"Him?" her mother asked suspiciously, "him who?"_

_"H-his name is Shuichi Minamino," she said through her tears, thinking about the thought of leaving him._

_"How did you meet him?"_

_Well, there was a loaded question. How do you tell your mother, "I met him because both Kaiya and I have powers," seriously. Sui couldn't think of how to answer. Kaiya saw this and took the initiative._

_"He's a friend of mine," Kaiya finally blurted out. "We met him at school. He's really kind and sweet. He would do anything for Sui."_

_"Is he Jewish?" _

_"Uh-um, what?" Kaiya asked nervously, forgetting that Sui's mother was super strict about who her daughter dated. Kaiya's mother did warn her that if she was going to allow Sui to date anyone, he'd have to be Jewish to please her mother and her strict background. "N-no," Kaiya sadly said._

_"Unexceptable!" her exclamation rang through the girls' ears. "You are not to see him again when you go back. Tell him you're leaving in a year. I'm sure he'll find someone else as soon as you tell him."_

_..._

_Later, after returning to Kaiya's grandparents' house, Sui told Kaiya her true feelings, for the first time, about Kurama._

_"I…I haven't even told him…" Sui said, tears streaming down her face._

_"Told him what?" Kaiya asked handing her tissues._

_"I…I love him," she said in a whisper. "He's my best friend and the one I feel safest with. How do you just end it and replace someone like that?"_

_"You can't," Kaiya admitted. "Don't worry," she said rubbing Sui's head, "I will make sure you guys stay together. I will think of something, I promise. I'm not your mother, but you're still in my care for another year. I will not do what she asked me to do. I will not keep you from seeing him. He's my friend and you're my sister and I want you both to be happy."_

_Kaiya held Sui until she fell asleep, her tears dried up. She then thought about what she would do if her mother ever found out she liked Hiei; and if she didn't like him, would she make her stop seeing him? The difference was that Sui was a kid and Kaiya was an adult, but the thought still worried her. Better to keep her mother out of the know for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama and Touya went to Genkai's temple a lot, both talking about how much they missed the girls. Everything was more entertaining when they were around, but now it was just them, Jin, Yusuke, and Hiei. Kuwabara was God knows where, probably stalking Yukina or dragged on a family vacation, although he did stop by a few times.<strong>

**The training sessions seemed to go on forever due to the fact that afterwards, the guys would go home and continue to miss the girls they had come to know. Yusuke of course, got into a fight with Keiko about once a week, in comparison to the usual three times. He had softened up a little bit. Hiei was usually off somewhere and, at times, no one could find him. They just hoped he wasn't killing humans, seeing as that would kind of violate his probation. They wondered why and to where he would always run off.**

* * *

><p><em>Suki and Mika barely hung out over the summer, but kept in touch. They couldn't contact Kaiya, since it would cost a fortune to communicate out of the country. Mika had many problems with her powers. Unfortunately she shared a room with her sister, so she couldn't hide the mishaps. But she somehow convinced her older sister she was dreaming and that people couldn't sink through beds. Her sister bought it because it usually happened at night, while Mika was thinking about Jin. That was the main reason she wanted to break it off with him. During the school year it would be hard to focus on him and schoolwork and her powers; she had a focusing problem.<em>

_"So who is he?" Mika asked Suki over the phone one night._

_"He's a guy I met in high school. He wanted to go out with me, and I accepted his invitation."_

_"But, what about Touya?" Mika asked sadly, knowing how crazy they were about each other a month ago._

_"We aren't allowed to date the guys remember? Besides, Genkai is right, I would only be a distraction to him and I don't want that. He has too much to worry about."_

_"What does that mean?" Mika asked, totally upset over her friend's answer._

_"Every few years they have a competition in Demon World over who gets to rule next, thanks to Yusuke, but they all enter. Fighting is in their blood. Even though they aren't supposed to kill each other in the tournament, what happens if another demon gets carried away?"_

_Mika didn't know how to answer that. "It sounds like you've thought this through, except the part where you break Touya's heart. How could you do that?"_

_"I need to go now," Suki said getting defensive. "Look, it's better this way. Goodbye."_

* * *

><p><strong>When Hiei had run off, he had run off to Demon World to train with someone from his past, Mukuro. He loved fighting her, but not as much as he loved fighting Kaiya. He killed any low or high class demon she threw his way and Mukuro noticed something was bothering him. She tried to get him to talk to her, but he refused, so after one fight with her where she left him borderline unconscious, she decided to use her powers to find out for herself, which angered Hiei greatly.<strong>

**Mukuro had determined that he was in love with someone but hadn't realized it yet, and the fact that the person was gone left Hiei feeling empty. That's why when Kaiya and Sui came home, Hiei acted completely happy to see her, but tried not to let it show too much. Until she returned, killing was all Hiei felt like doing, leaving him feeling emptier. He had already accepted this before, but a life of fighting and killing was meaningless to him. Mukuro had reminded him of that before he left her training grounds once again.**

* * *

><p>"Nothing," everyone said to Mayonaka. Like anyone was going to tell each other anything. The guys knew what each other had been up to. Sui and Kaiya knew what each other had been feeling. And Mika and Suki kept all of their stuff quiet from Kaiya, seeing as they were sure she had too much to deal with. They had planned on telling her before she passed out upon finding she had a twin.<p>

"Okay, _sure_," Mayonaka said, elongating the word "sure."

"Hn. What business is it or yours, anyway?" Hiei asked with fire and hatred reflecting in his eyes.

"Hiei," Kurama said with a tone of warning in his voice causing Hiei to grumble and pout.

Kaiya frowned. This was not going as well as she had hoped. She wanted Mayonaka to be a part of the group, but only few members chose to accept her. Mika had accepted her, for now, since she was going to help her take care of Suki's new boyfriend. Touya didn't know of this so he still had doubts about her. Jin is just naturally friendly, but Yusuke couldn't stand the sight of someone who would hurt a friend of his. Kurama only accepted her because Sui did, but he still had doubts as well. People don't change overnight. He had learned that a long time ago. Even Hiei was still a work in progress, and he had years to adjust to human customs and people.

Hiei just hated her. He never liked to look at her unless he shot her a death glare. Even though she looked like Kaiya he could tell the difference instantly. Kaiya and Mayonaka treated him differently. Kaiya respected him and knew his feelings about keeping people away from him and Mayonaka just acted super friendly towards him. It would have appeared like she was just trying too hard, but it was really because she was super girly. Hiei hated that more. Kaiya knew that he would probably never get along with Mayonaka, and where that bothered her, she knew there was nothing she could do. Besides, allowing him to hate her sister was the least she could do for the thing she was planning to do: finding out more about his secret past.

* * *

><p>"So you wanted to talk to me?" Yukina asked.<p>

Kaiya unfortunately had to rely on Kuwabara to get a message to Yukina to meet her at Genkai's temple for tea. The two of them sat alone in the training area. Kaiya had asked Kurama to keep Hiei busy (God only knows how) until she could get the information she needed. Kuwabara wanted to stay, but Kaiya shot him a death glare, similar to Hiei's, and a warning flame and he ran off screaming.

"Yes, I heard that you have a brother. I wanted to know more about him…"

"Why?" Yukina asked hesitantly. No one had ever asked her questions about her past or her brother before, especially some stranger. Kaiya had to think of something and think of something quick.

"Um, well you see I…I…well, my family is nosy and everyone has to know everything about each other's families. It's like an unspoken code…" Kaiya attempted, though she knew that was a horrible excuse. She decided to try again. "Also, I have a brother, too, that I don't see and part of me wanted to talk about it with someone else who understands." _I hope she buys that, because that was so pathetic, I wouldn't even believe me_.

Yukina just smiled and told Kaiya about her people and their laws and traditions. Kaiya found out that Hiei was discarded by his own people and that he probably remembered the entire thing. She couldn't even imagine remembering something so tragic, being taken away from your mother and left to die somewhere because of his gender. She was one to believe that no one should be abandoned like that, like her, especially for something as stupid as their gender. She learned about the tear gems that were shed for the birth of the two children, and then what Yukina told her next really tore Kaiya's heart out.

"I asked Hiei if it were possible, when he went to Demon World, if he could use the Jagan Eye to locate my brother, but he told me that my brother was dead. I knew he was lying, but I didn't know why. I let him keep my mother's tear; I felt like it belonged with him."

By the end of her story, Kaiya had tears streaming down her face. Yukina thought it was because she sympathized, but the tears were more for Hiei, who she now understood even more. _So that's why he doesn't trust anyone and that's why he is so closed off to the world. How can I help him change his views and open up?_

* * *

><p>After talking with Yukina, Kaiya called Kurama and asked him to tell Hiei to meet her at "the usual spot." Kurama did so and Hiei went to their private spot on the beach. He found Kaiya sitting there, crying. He didn't know why, but he could feel her sorrow. Why was she so upset now? He wondered if Mayonaka had threatened her again or if Sui was in the hospital like the first day he met her. He sat down beside her and was surprised at what she did next.<p>

She hugged him, knowing that he would probably kill her, but she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I am so, so sorry…"

He just sat there stiff. Sorry for what? He tried to ask, but couldn't. Then, he hugged her back. She said something, though, and he went from trying to comfort her to wanting to kill her. "I spoke to Yukina…" she said, hoping he'd understand.

Oh, he understood alright. "Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled. "What did you say to her?"

He grabbed her by the arms, ready to kill her when she said, "Nothing…I didn't say anything…" She was sincere and he let her go. Still he wasn't happy about Kaiya going to talk to his sister, whether she revealed his secret or not. "I know what your people did to you," she said sadly sending a jolt of panic through his core, "the people who should have cared about you."

Another shock of pain shot through his core. He realized what Kaiya's motives were, and she in no way did it with malicious intent, but used his anger to shield himself from the pain of his past. "How dare you try to find out anything about me?"

"Because, Hiei," Kaiya said quietly, "I care about you. Sometimes, I think I care about you more than I should, which is saying something. I wanted to know more about you and I knew I wouldn't be able to get any answers from you, even if I had asked you. You probably would have wanted to kill me the instant I did ask…"

Hiei softened. Who was this girl sitting across from him so full of emotion? He didn't remember Kaiya being like this before…maybe because neither of them wanted to realize their feelings. Still, Kaiya had crossed the line by going behind his back to his sister who didn't even know that she was his sister. Hiei, still angered, started to walk away. Kaiya noticed and got up and tackled him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" he said swinging his katana and slightly hitting her face. She didn't care about her new wound or the amount of blood dripping from her face.

"I…I don't want you to be alone…" Kaiya said, avoiding looking Hiei in the eyes. She then thought, _why not_, and decided to look him in the eyes. He looked stunned. How could she still want to be there for him after he just injured her like that? He didn't understand this stupidity he was observing.

She was supposed to hate him for what he was. He was evil, a thief, a killer, a forbidden child not meant to exist. He hated humans and she was human. He just attacked her and she still wouldn't let him go. It was his goal to make others, especially her, hate him, but she didn't. Hiei then realized that what Genkai had said was true. Kaiya was confusing him and truth be told, it scared him. That's why he was trying to push her away. He put his katana away and helped her up, refusing to look her in the eye, ashamed that he cut her. "Okay," he said calmly, but reluctantly. "I'll go with you."


	15. Part II: Chapter 6 Drama Overload

Disclaimer: Well this is tiresome...it's the same thing that it's been for the last 15 chapters. I only own the OC's and plot of this story.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked when he saw Kurama coming to the temple alone. Usually Hiei was with him.<p>

"I don't know; I haven't seen him. Yesterday Kaiya told me to tell him to meet her somewhere and I don't know what happened." Yusuke thought of a few dirty things that could have happened. Kurama just sighed and shook his head when he saw the amused smirk his friend was sporting.

* * *

><p>Yes, Hiei did spend the night with Kaiya, but not the way Yusuke would have thought. He surrendered at the beach. He couldn't fight this feeling of loneliness that she was trying to break. She wanted to know more, but Hiei was afraid to tell her. How do you tell someone that you chose to become a killer to prove that what was done to him could be justified? She could feel his sadness, which she had never felt before and started to stroke his arm.<p>

This both comforted and angered Hiei. He was comfortable, yet confused. He felt empowered, but weak at the same time. He felt like she truly cared, but also that she pitied him, which was so far from the truth. She had a feeling that he believed she felt he was weak and wondered when it would be the best time to tell him that she felt discarded by someone, her father, and how her past was also painful and the reason she was so slow to trust others. But right now, she just wanted to be there for her friend…no, her more than friend.

Hiei felt weird, but eventually surrendered to the feeling and allowed himself to be comforted by Kaiya, when there was an interruption, a knock on the door.

"Hey Kai-Kai," Mayonaka said like a preppy teenager, "I hope your awake. Time to get rid of that horrible boyfriend of Suki's. Meet you at school." Then she heard the apartment door slam.

Kaiya now had an annoyed Hiei on her hands. Her look of sympathy had angered him because he took it as a look of pity. He did not need anyone to pity him. He just needed to go back to the way he was, a heartless demon who didn't care about his past. He was about to storm off when Kaiya grabbed his arm catching him completely off guard.

"Don't do this," she said.

"Do what?" he asked, glaring at the girl refusing to let him go.

"Don't go back," she retorted. "Don't run away from how you feel. It's a mistake. Believe me I know exactly how you feel."

This angered him more. Was she for real? He got close to her and glared at her, looking her straight in the eye. "I doubt you could ever understand someone like me." He began to leave.

_Now's as good a time as any to be all sappy and emotional_, Kaiya thought sarcastically before she called out to him. "I was tossed aside by my father," she told him causing him to pause his exit. "He pretends I don't exist and I don't get to see my younger brother because of it. I told you I understand why you are who you are and I meant it. I used to be violent too...somewhat. That's why I'm afraid to fight. I don't want to hurt others, especially those I care about. I understand you, because I live my life the same as you, not trusting the people around me so I could learn to never trust myself…but you made me trust myself…you changed me."

Hiei stared at the girl who was now crying into her hands. He chose to leave, making Kaiya believe that he hadn't understood and making her feel alone, but in reality, her words hit him so hard that confusion consumed him for what seemed to be a now usual occurrence for him. How could she be so much like him? He needed to figure out a way to show her that he understood, but one that cut down on the emotion. He couldn't stand emotion and he couldn't stand the sight of her tears. Emotion made him feel weak, and the tears reminded him of his shortcomings of the past that lead to his sister being kidnapped. He needed to think, and she wasn't letting him do that.

"This human world really has made me soft..." he grumbled angrily. "I have to change that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now what?" Mika was still trying to figure out Mayonaka's plan.<p>

"Just trust me, he will be running after this."

Mayonaka had stolen Suki's phone and texted her boyfriend telling him to meet her at the beach. When he got there, Suki was nowhere to found. That was part of the plan, just the normal "stood up" plan. What happened next was not what they had planned.

"Why did you bring me here, Touya?" Suki asked angrily.

_Crap…_ both girls were thinking. They didn't see this coming. Orochi was supposed to show up and Mika was supposed to get him stuck in the sand and Mayonaka was going to pelt him with waves. He would be embarrassed and pissed, and then, when Suki didn't show up, he would just leave and hopefully that would be the end. This was not going to be pretty…but the girls couldn't move in to stop this display. It would be too entertaining.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Why now? What more could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Do you love him?" Touya asked straight out.

This caught Suki off guard, "W-what? How dare you ask me that?"

"Answer the question," Touya muttered. "I need to know. If you love him, I'll back off…for good."

"I…I don't…I don't know how I feel about him…" Her honest answer shot through her new boyfriend and angered him so greatly that his fists clenched. He was ready to punch out this guy who was making a play for HIS girlfriend.

"And…" he started hesitantly, "do you know…what you feel for me?" Suki nodded. "What is it?"

Suki began to tear up and hugged him before he could see her cry. That was her answer. She cared for him greatly, more than friendship, but she couldn't admit what he knew she felt. He did know, however, that she had taken what Genkai had said to heart. This was enough for him, as long as she wasn't with someone who claimed her as a possession, determining her every move and action.

And then, both Touya and Suki heard someone coming at them. Touya saw Orochi running towards them and threw Suki back, so that she wouldn't get caught in this fight. Orochi was burning mad, even worse than how Hiei would be on a bad day. He obviously wasn't thinking, giving Touya the advantage. He eventually had Orochi pinned to the ground, covered in ice. Orochi didn't know how he got covered with ice and threatened to reveal whatever secret of Touya's he could find. This was not good.

* * *

><p>"Alright Hiei, don't erase his entire memory, just the ice part," Yusuke said. Even he was smart enough to understand that this guy needed to remember the fight with Touya and the incident on the beach. His power needed to be kept secret, though.<p>

Suki, on the other hand, was not handling this well. She had never seen that side of her boyfriend and she was still clutching to Touya, who she felt safe with. Hiei used the power of his Jagan to erase the Orochi's memory and then covered it up with his bandana before the guy woke up. When Orochi came to, he struggled trying to attack Touya, but was being held down by four powerful guys: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. He cursed at Suki and at Touya. He called Suki every degrading name in the book, blaming her for everything.

When her friends saw tears form in her eyes, their way of knowing that she was taking what this loser said to heart, Yusuke pulled him up by his collar. "You need to leave now," he said giving him a cold stare. Orochi turned to Suki, told her where to go, and then left with everyone but Suki thinking he was the biggest jerk on the planet.

He left the temple, thinking of ways to get back at Suki. He wouldn't rest until he did. He then came up with a great idea. Orochi, the snake that he is, drove off to find Kaiya, a girl he deemed weak enough to claim.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting outside her apartment alone, staring at the sky with red eyes, obviously from crying. He walked over to her and began to say things to make any girl feel better. Kaiya felt so alone now that she accepted his company; he was a shoulder to cry on. Little did she know, he intended to use her for his own selfish reasons, instead of wanting to talk like he said. She lost herself in that moment and he said he would take her somewhere to make her forget her problems. It was the least he could do for his girlfriend's best friend.<p>

She left with him. Unfortunately for him, though, Hiei had followed him, not trusting what he'd do and he was glad he did. Kaiya was not thinking clearly and Orochi was a bastard to take advantage of that to get back at her friend. Hiei attacked him, knocking Kaiya over in the process. After beating him to the point of unconsciousness, Hiei looked at Kaiya who looked at him with fear in her eyes. That was the first time she was actually afraid of him that he could remember.

He walked over to her and then hugged her. This was to reassure her, that she should not fear him. Though he realized, when she wrapped his arms around him, she was not afraid. Most likely she had just been fearful of the situation and maybe of what his reaction would be to her. "I won't let the bastard hurt you. You don't deserve to be manipulated."

She had no idea why Orochi would have tried to hurt her, but she could gather something must have happened that she hadn't been aware of. All fear left her and, after calling an ambulance for him, neither Kaiya nor Hiei saw him again. There was nothing left to fear.


	16. Part II: Chapter 7 Graduation

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

><p>Months had passed since Kaiya's evil twin landed them both in the hospital, the day of both Kaiya's and Hiei's emotional meltdowns, and Suki's psycho boyfriend being out of the picture. Everything was back to normal…everything.<p>

Kuwabara heard Kaiya's and Hiei's voices coming from the outside of the temple, both letting out battle cries.

"Swirling Fire Storm!" came Kaiya's signature attack.

Hiei dodged the flames. He memorized the spacing and direction of the flames. He sped through the center. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He had landed another attack on her, fifth one today.

Kaiya just smirked. She was about to try out a new attack. A rendition of her burning flame powers as well as the style of her sister's water powers. "Wave of Fire."

A massive amount of flame flowed from her body trapping Hiei in its vortex. He knew he was trapped, but he smirked at a thought. He had one hope left, and Kaiya was finally ready for it. He unwrapped the bandages covering his right arm, grinning over the fact that he could finally use his strongest attack on her, and that excited him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he cried out.

Kaiya's burning flame was engulfed by his dragon and, soon, she would be too, unless she was clever enough to escape. All of a sudden, the darkness flame began to separate, going completely out of control. Yusuke covered his buddies that he was near from the out of control flames. Hiei just dodged. Kuwabara nearly got hit by a lot of them and was trying to avoid them. He went into fetal position, waiting for the flames to dissipate. When they did, everyone saw Kaiya covered by a rose colored shield. Obviously she had a new defense power as well as a new attack. Hiei panted as the dragon returned to his arm. That attack always took his last bit of energy away from him. He fell, eyes still opened as he looked up at Kaiya. She came up to him and put her foot across his chest, claiming victory over her teacher and friend.

"I win," she said slyly with a smile on her face.

He smirked and was about to drift off until…

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke called out. "What's it like under there?" The pervert was referring to the fact that Kaiya was wearing a traditional kimono worn by female fighters. Both fighters glared at him, but unfortunately Hiei's energy was spent. Kaiya, however, unleashed a smaller wave of fire in the form of a ball and shot it at Yusuke who got burned in the process.

"What the hell?" he whined, causing everyone to laugh except for Hiei who had passed out after Yusuke was hit. He was still smirking.

Slow clapping was heard from one direction. They all saw Genkai, standing in the doorway of her temple, obviously impressed with Kaiya's skills. Blushing, Kaiya bowed to her first instructor and sat down. She had just passed her final test. She no longer had to train under Genkai. Now she could train on her own if she wanted. Also, now that she was no longer a student of Genkai's, she could train or be with whomever she wanted. Yusuke moved Hiei off the battlefield and laid him next to Kaiya.

* * *

><p>Suki was next. She was really nervous. She still had problems with her powers, but she knew that Genkai could no longer help her. She had to figure things out for herself now.<p>

Her opponent was Touya. They went into the forest with the others sensing their spirit ad demon energies and the extra energy created by Suki. Yes, Suki was breaking the laws of physics. Who said energy couldn't be created or destroyed?

The ninja hid in the trees, waiting to see creatures created by Suki…but he didn't. He then felt something breathe on his neck. _Shit!_

Predators, aliens, even dinosaurs, from the girls' favorite Jurassic Park movies, surrounded Touya. His ice couldn't affect them, seeing as they were only illusions. He had to stop them at the source, but he couldn't find her. Her energy was concealed so well, another move he taught her to avoid getting caught by enemies. If she wanted, in the future, she could create this entire forest from memory and conceal herself in battle.

He tried and tried to find her, using the Shards of Winter in all directions to try to hit her and end the illusions, but she probably felt them coming, since the shards held his demon energy, and created some type of shield with her powers. He then felt the wind get knocked out of him. He had been hit in the stomach by a large boulder that appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He was down for the count.

With Suki's energy returned, the winner was clear. Suki helped Touya out of the forest, him having enough strength to walk, with her holding his arm, helping to support him. After helping him to sit down under a tree, Suki bowed to her instructor and sat down.

* * *

><p>Mika was about to have her turn when Mayonaka ran up the stairs to the temple. It was a good thing Hiei was unconscious, or he would have been set off by her presence. "Oh Kai-Kai!" she called out like an immature school girl.<p>

"Oh dear God, help me," she said to her friends who all smiled and rejected her plea for help. "You guys suck…"

Mayonaka wanted to see her sister fight her last fight as Genkai's student, especially since Mayonaka was going to be forced to train under Genkai next. She acted like she was a child and she was always using her powers for sport. Her "much-more-mature-older-by-three-minute sister," as she so quaintly put it, felt that she needed discipline, the only kind one can get from being trained by Genkai.

Even though both Kaiya and Mayonaka were the same age, Kaiya took the role of a mother for the girl who was even less mature than Sui, who was younger than the both of them. New ground rules were going to be set for her when they returned home, and Kaiya told Hiei that he could help her think of some which made him unleash an evil grin. Finally he could get revenge on her without hurting her.

* * *

><p>Kaiya directed her immature twin to sit down in the normal respectful position, sitting on her legs, fists face down resting on the calves. <em>Who the heck sits like this? <em>Mayonaka thought bitterly as she looked out into the courtyard.

Mika was about to begin her fight. Her opponent was Jin, the wind master she had fallen for.

Her first move was disappearing underground. Jin tried to find her, but Mika had also learned to conceal her energy. That was an important part of both hers and Suki's power. Even Sui had to learn to do that. Kaiya was lucky because her powers didn't really call for it. Hiei had just taught her how she could, but Genkai didn't know that.

Next, Mika came behind the wind master and grabbed his leg, getting him stuck in the shadows on the ground. He turned around. Nothing. She did the same thing, now in the front with his other leg. He turned back, utterly confused. Again, nothing, and now he was a sitting duck. The wind could no longer help him. He was stuck in the ground and then he received a kick to the back from behind with enough force to knock the wind right out of him. The fight was over, and Mika released him from the ground. Once he caught his breath, both fighters bowed to Genkai. Mika passed too.

* * *

><p>One more fight was left, but neither fighter was present. Something must have happened to them. Sui and Kurama would never miss this day…or would they?<p>

The group searched the city for them when Hiei and Kaiya came upon them at their private training spot. Obviously Sui read Kaiya's mind to find out where it was. They were just watching the waves, losing themselves while Sui had her head resting against Kurama's arm. He smiled and then put his arm around her. Then, they both looked at each other silently telling to other what they've been dying to do for almost a year. Kurama took Sui in his arms and gently kissed her. That was his way of asking her to be his girlfriend.

Sui smiled and kissed back before they were surrounded by steam, caused by Hiei who was about to be sick seeing his girlfriend's sister and best friend kissing each other when they should be fighting in her graduation match. The two just got up and walk towards the energies of the two people who were so afraid of emotion and threw them both in the water. Kaiya laughed as Hiei chased Kurama around for a little while, both Sui and Kaiya laughing at the scene. Then Kaiya suggested they return to the temple.

* * *

><p>Their fight was short, but difficult for Sui since most of her fight was an attempt to outsmart Kurama of all people. She listened for his thoughts, but he averted his thoughts to thoughts of her, causing her to lose focus. She got hit by his rose whip a few times, but she used that to her advantage. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, so she let his whip hit her until she was bleeding heavily enough and then she pretended to be too wounded to fight.<p>

Kurama allowed his true thoughts of his location go through. Yes, she learned how to manipulate her opponent, especially with her sister's help. Sometimes the girl was the best actress. When he went to help her, her energy disappeared. She then came from behind, holding his rose whip across the front of his neck. If he moved a certain way, he'd be done for. Sui had won.

Both fighters came out from the forest, realizing no one was able to tell what happened, so Kurama bowed to Sui, showing that she had taken victory and then both fighters bowed to Genkai.

_I can't believe they did it_, she thought smiling to herself. Despite all the times they disobeyed her, despite the messes they had gotten themselves into, the girls had really come a long way.

The girls would never admit it directly to Genkai, but they respected her, especially because she didn't take Yusuke's crap. She taught them to control their powers. They met people and demons who would remain their friends forever. Thanks to having their powers, Kaiya even managed to find a long lost twin.

One year ago today, three girls took that journey to the temple to learn how to control and use their powers. They had lots of laughs, suffered from many dramatic incidents, and became one great big fam—

"Would you give it a rest?" Yusuke is now yelling at the narrator. "You're making it sound like it's the f***ing end of a series. And it's like you're dragging out a long goodbye."

Hiei is holding his hands to his head, "If I hear one more emotional gripe, I'm going to slaughter you!"

Gulp!

"Yeah, besides," Mika chimed in, "we aren't going anywhere."

Oh, my bad…


	17. Part II: Chapter 8 Happiness, mostly

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, because if I didn't it probably wouldn't have been as cool of a series as it was. My writing is based off my emotions just as much as Kaiya's power is based off hers XD Oh the irony.

Anyway, this is the last chapter of Power Struggle, but there is a sequel, Reikai Conspiracy. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>It was the start of the next school year. Sui was going to the same campus as her sister and her friends. Even Kurama started going there to become a botanist. Sui was also studying at the school for insei. She was going to college to get a botany degree, like her boyfriend, and became an insei to study and play Go professionally. Her new goal was to keep her mother from forcing her to go back to America.<p>

"Why the hell do we have to be here?" Yusuke grumbled, sitting on the floor. They had been waiting for hours for Sui to come out from her insei entrance exam.

Kurama was standing and kicked Yusuke in the head. "We are here for moral support. Sui has been very nervous about this exam for over a month."

"Well, she doesn't need to be," Kaiya said, hugging her brother-in-law-to-be. "She has a great coach."

Kurama smiled, happy that Kaiya had accepted him from the very beginning of his and Sui's relationship.

A door opened and Sui came out, looking so upset. She did this so everyone would think she didn't get in, but upon hearing that she did, it was time to celebrate. Yusuke stole some alcohol that his mother had stashed in the house to aide in partying. The guys, except for Kurama, got wasted and the girls, except for Kaiya and Sui, just had a few drinks, but not enough for them to not know what was up.

There was then a drinking competition that Yusuke challenged Hiei to. Hiei would never avoid a challenge, but he had never had a "drink" before. He beat Yusuke, which was Yusuke's plan since he could really hold his liquor. He was hoping to get Hiei drunk to see what the guy would do. It would be very entertaining.

Hiei went over to Kaiya, totally drunk, whispered something in her ear making her blush, and passed out on her. Yusuke found it to be the most hilarious thing, while Kaiya let her boyfriend sleep. Both Hiei and Kaiya realized how they felt sometime after the incident with Orochi, but didn't usually show it because they weren't really big on emotion or making a scene around their friends. Any emotional moment would occur when they were alone, and only when they were alone.

* * *

><p>The guys woke up with the worse hangovers imaginable, the girls laughing at them for how nuts they were the night before. Hiei had the worst, thanks to Yusuke that is, and when Mika teased him about what happened, Yusuke was then one to pay. Even though Hiei wasn't totally together, he was able to overpower Yusuke.<p>

_He's more dangerous when he's hung over_, Yusuke thought after being attacked by his fiery friend.

Mayonaka was the only one who wasn't _permitted_ to drink. Since she acted like a child and refused to change, she was treated like a child. Here come those rules that Kaiya had planned to instill.

* * *

><p>"One," Kaiya said with authority, "you will not be allowed to go out on school nights. You come straight home unless I give you permission. Anywhere you go, you tell me, and if you don't you lose any technology you have. The time I tell you to come home, is the time you come home."<p>

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, but that's not fair," Mayonaka whined. "Why doesn't Sui have a curfew? She's younger than I am…"

"I do too have a curfew," Sui defended, although it was set later than hers and she didn't have to ask for permission. She just had to let Kaiya know if she decided to stay with Kurama at night or what time she was coming home. Ever since the proposal, she had been spending more and more time there.

"But it's still not fair," Mayonaka whined.

Kaiya hesitated slightly. To be honest, it wasn't that she enjoyed treated her sister like a child. She knew that some of this was just an act, anyway. That was the problem. Kaiya couldn't trust that her sister wouldn't repeat her past actions. She didn't trust her to be alone and possibly meet with the man she was working with, whether it was to quit or stay involved.

Hiei had just walked through the door to hear the sound of Mayonaka's annoying, whining voice. He covered his ears to cover the sound of her high pitched, girly wail. "If you don't shut up this instant, you will regret it." With that, Mayonaka was silent.

"Hey," Kaiya said shyly and smiling. She still blushed anytime Hiei was around, but her nervous habits got worse.

"Hey," he answered back, also smiling. "What's going on?"

"Kaiya's telling Mayonaka all of her restrictions," Sui said, slightly rubbing it in Mayonaka's face. Mayonaka stuck her tongue out at Sui. Sui just rolled her eyes. Where she somewhat trusted the girl, she would never forget how she had interfered with everyone's relationships in the past.

Now, the restrictions amused Hiei. "Now, now," he said teasingly to Kaiya, "didn't you say I could help with that?"

"I most certainly did," Kaiya smiled back.

_Oh no,_ Mayonaka thought nervously, _I'm doomed_.

Hiei imposed some of his conditions. "When I am over here," he began, "you are not to have your annoying friends over." He had met them and wasn't pleased with how they acted. Being around other humans was not a pleasant endeavor, so he refused to partake in that again. "You will not annoy me in any way, or suffer the consequences. Most importantly, you will respect everyone here, especially your sister and will not, I repeat, will NOT whine like a petulant child."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" Mayonaka whined with tears in her eyes. After getting a warning death glare from Hiei, she shut up and listened to the rest of her restrictions.

"I actually have one more condition," Hiei stated seriously before gaining everyone's confused attention. "If you ever think about turning on us, you will die a slow and painful death."

Mayonaka paled when she heard the condition, or not so nicely veiled threat. Sui just looked like a deer caught in a headlight while Kaiya was nervously looking between an angry Hiei and a fearful Mayonaka. To ease the tension, she decided to just continue with the restrictions.

"Every weekend I will take you to Genkai's temple," she told her. "You are not, under any circumstances, going to tell your friends anything about us, your powers, or that temple, got it?"

"Got it," she grumbled in acceptance, even though she was pissed off at being treated like a child and a criminal. She was nineteen, and still being treated like a five year old, but she guessed she understood their caution in regards to their powers and such. She was lucky they were even giving her a chance after all she had done, and what she had planned to do.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever miss the way she was back when we met her?" Hiei asked Kaiya as she was folding some laundry.<p>

"Sadly, yes," she said, both of them chuckling at the joke. "Do you ever miss being a stubborn bad boy?"

"Depends," he said snickering, "do you miss being a stubborn bitch?"

"Nice," she said laughing. They were both rough around the edges. No one thought either of them would ever break free from that.

Hiei grabbed her from behind, scaring her half to death. The burning flames, when she was nervous or startled, sucked what seemed like all the water from her body and then she'd get a profuse nosebleed. Thankfully, she stopped passing out from the blood loss.

"You did that on purpose, you bastard," Kaiya said laughing, holding a handkerchief to her nose to stop the blood.

Hiei just laughed at causing her that embarrassment. It happened the first time they had started their new training. He was trying to teach her how to call upon the darkness flame, if she could. He knew she couldn't ever control the Dragon, but as her partner, in a sense and in theory, she should have been able to call the Dragon that served him. It was just a theory he was interested in trying, and it had had some interesting results. Kaiya had hoped that the effects of their training would eventually go away. She wasn't planning on trying to manipulate the darkness flame again.

* * *

><p>The guys heard a scream from the woods and, after a few minutes of dead silence, Hiei came back carrying Kaiya, both covered in large amounts of blood. Kaiya was passed out in his arms.<p>

"Oh my God!" Kuwabara screamed. "What the hell did you do to her?"

He was pissed off because he thought Hiei had caused this. He did but in a different way. He got really close to Kaiya. Neither of them expected this to happen, since they had been this close before, but now there was a new problem she had to control. They were finally a couple, in secret of course, and he was purposefully teaching her a move where he would have to show her the stance and hold her close from behind. He moved his hands slowly on her arms to get her ready for the move, but it felt like all her blood was rushing out of her…and then it did.

Hiei could feel the heat of the combination of the burning flame and darkness flame draw all the water, blood, etc. out of her and laughed at his girlfriend passed out in his arms.

"Hn," he scoffed, "I didn't do anything to her, fool."

"Oh yeah, _sure_, you didn't," Kuwabara said accusing his teammate (Hiei would never called him his friend even if his life depended on it).

As Kaiya groaned in pain from the head rush, Hiei said, "I'm taking her home now." And then he left.

* * *

><p>Now, the proposal that keeps getting mentioned…<p>

"My little baby is all grown up," Shiori Minamino said, as her son was preparing to take one of the biggest steps in his life (even bigger than being in the Dark or Demon World Tournaments). He was going to ask Sui to spend the rest of their lives together.

He had been keeping it a secret for weeks, except from Hiei, his best friend, and Kaiya who he asked for approval. Tonight was the night, the anniversary of their first official date that Kaiya and Hiei set up to "get back at them." Who was laughing now?

It was in the same place as the date, same food, same everything, except something different would come out of it. Everyone was there to watch. Kuwabara had also been there and decided to bring Yukina, which made Hiei feel even more uncomfortable. He was already uncomfortable with the emotional moment that was going to occur, but he had to be there for "support" as everyone kept calling it. They watched the fox demon get down on one knee and ask the question. The only way they knew Sui accepted the proposal was from her screams of joy followed by a hug and passionate kiss.

"Someone kill me," Hiei said seriously. His friends chuckled, thinking he was making a wry joke. "I'm actually begging for death here…" Everyone then laughed and then joined their newly engaged friends.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaah!" cried Mayonaka, "You're so mean!"<p>

Kaiya held her breath for ten seconds to make sure she didn't blow up at her twin. _Oh dear God, where is Hiei when you need him?_ Kaiya thought, ready to murder her sister.

"I want to go out with him!" the whining continued.

"No way," Kaiya said. "He is way too old for you."

"But Sui gets to go out whenever she wants."

"Um," Sui said, slightly annoyed that Mayonaka was getting her involved again, "I AM engaged." She smiled thinking about going to see Kurama. She did, however, feel guilty for leaving poor Kaiya to deal with her whiny, bratty twin.

Mayonaka stormed off to her room and slammed her door, meaning she wasn't coming out for the rest of the night. Sui finished off her advanced Go problems from her insei classes. The pro-exam would take place in a month or so and, after she got the results, she would focus on her upcoming wedding. She kissed her sister goodbye and left for Kurama's house.

_Thank God,_ Kaiya thought. _Finally some peace and quiet._ She finished off her schoolwork and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>"So," Mika said, "how are things with Mayobaka?"<p>

"Mika-chan," Suki whined, "that's not very nice."

"Well, she stole my nickname for Kai-Kai. And now she doesn't want me to call her that anymore." Mika became very upset and Suki patted her shoulder.

Then Suki asked, "Is it really that bad, Kaiya?"

Kaiya groaned as she put her head down on the table. "I want to kill her. I just want to kill her."

"Who?" asked a familiar voice. "I might just want to help with that."

Kaiya looked in his direction, "You are the last person I trust with this kind of thing. If I tell you that I want to kill someone, you'll actually do it."

Hiei sat down next to her, "Is it your brat of a sister again?"

"I just want someone to shoot me…" Kaiya said placing her forehead back down on the table.

"Poor Kai-Kai," Mika said, while she and Suki patted their friend on the back.

"Seriously, someone just kill me," she chuckled as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Obviously after Orochi was injured (not killed thankfully, or Hiei would have violated his probation) Touya and Suki got back together. Then, thanks to school being over and finally gaining control of her powers, Mika was ready to be with Jin again, which made the wind master and the shadow master, very happy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, things are going great," Yusuke said, satisfied. He was hanging with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei…the four who pretty much started it all.<p>

"Yes," Kurama said. "Things have been looking up."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara cheered. "When did life get so good?"

"Hn," Hiei scoffed before smirking. "Perhaps when those girls started messing with you."

"HEY!"

Laughter, a sound they had gotten used to over the last few months. It was a sound that was definitely going to last a long time.


End file.
